I'm the Only One
by Todd666
Summary: COMPLETE! A.U. Sweeney comes home to find out that Lucy is alive and well. Swell, except for the fact that she isn't what he thought she was all of those years ago. Can Mrs. Lovett make Sweeney see Lucy for who she really is? Gradual Sweenet, of course!
1. Return to Fleet Street

**_Author's Note:_ In this story, Toby is Mrs. Lovett's biological son. Lucy is alive and well, unfortunately. In this story, the POV will switch between Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd for each chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

It wos a simple day fer me, it wos. I had sent me boy out to the butcher to get fresh supplies for me pies. Told 'im to get th' cheapest meat seein' we don't 'ave th' money. There were day's tha' I wondered 'ow I kept the business runnin' since me Albert passed. Even though some people eat at me shop, it's only enough to keep me and me son livin'. Oh, how I wished that some miracle would show up at me door. When that miracle did come one October day, me life changed forever.

I wos cuttin' up some vegetables when he entered me shop. I looked at him and immediately recognized him from th' past. Hurrying over to him, I hug him, very 'appy t' see tha' he returned.

"Oh, Ben, I knew ye'd come back," I mutter. I am taken aback when he shoves me away.

"No. Not Barker," He growls, "That man is dead. It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd." I stare at him for a moment, a bit stunned by his coldness. I 'ave t' keep in mind tha' he's been rottin' in Australia fer fifteen years. So, I smile at 'im and invite 'im into me parlor fer a drink o' Gin. I see him watchin' me as I pour 'is drink. His once kind eyes are as black as coal. Th' only thing I see in 'em is anger and sorrow.

"Here ye go, love. Drink it down," I say to 'im. He looks up at me as 'e takes th' glass.

"Where's my family?" He asks quietly. Oh yes, the glorious Lucy. I try not t' make a face when 'e asks.

"They are livin' down Main Street," I answer. He sits there for a moment, drinkin' 'is Gin.

"What's their address?"

"110 is their number. It's by th' Court 'ouse, so be careful," I warn 'im. Th' Court House is where the great Judge Turpin works. If he wos t' find out Sweeney Todd's true identity, I'd never see th' man again. After drinkin' all o' his Gin, he leaves without a word. I sigh, thinkin' tha' either way I'll never see 'im again. So, I go back to me kitchen and continue to chop th' vegetables for me and me son's lunch.

* * *

Toby an' I are in th' middle o' eatin' when he enters me shop once again. I look at him in shock, wonderin' why th' Hell 'e's back. He stares at nothing as he sits with us. Me boy is lookin' from me t' Sweeney.

"Mum, who is this?" He asks me.

"An old friend, dear. 'Is name's Sweeney Todd," I answer. Mr. Todd says nothing to either of us, which concerned me a lot.

"I don't remember ye mentionin' a Mr. Todd before," Toby replies quietly, eyeing Sweeney suspiciously. I give Toby a stern look.

"Why don't ye go eat in th' parlor. I 'ave some things to discuss with Mr. T," I say to 'im. Toby looks like he's goin' to protest, but me stern look send 'im off. I turn me attention back to Mr. Todd, who is still starin' off t' space.

"Mr. Todd, are ye alright? Wot 'appened?" I ask him. He turns his gaze upon me when I speak. The look on 'is face is unbearable. My thoughts darken, knowin' that it wos tha' good-fer-nothin' Lucy who 'ad hurt 'im so.

"Wot 'appened?" I ask him again.

"She said tha' I'm not her husband…said that I changed…" He mutters softly, "says that she loves th' Beadle now…said she's goin' to marry 'im…" My eyes widen when I hear this. Her lovin' th' Beadle? Bollocks. I know her real reason to want to marry filth such as 'imself. It's cos 'e has money. Tha's why she's livin' in tha' big fancy 'ouse! I don't say this to Mr. Todd, though. Didn't want t' upset him more.

"She was forced to say those things," Mr. Todd continues, snappin' me from me thoughts.

"Wot?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's the Judge and the Beadle that are keeping her and Johanna from me," He mutters darkly. I give him a concerned look. 'E returns my gaze with a blank stare. I smile slightly at 'im, standin' up.

"Tell ye wot, I'll let ye 'ave yer old apartment back and you can be a barber again. I know I got yer old razors around 'ere somewhere." He perks up slightly when I mention th' razors.

"You kept them?" He asks.

"O' course. I wosn't goin' t' let th' Judge get 'is greedy lil' 'ands on 'em!" I answer with a chuckle. He looks confused when he stands and faces me.

"Why didn't Lucy keep them?" He asks me quietly.

"Didn't want 'em," I answer honestly. Again, th' poor man looks defeated. I sigh slightly, takin' 'im by th' arm and leadin' 'im into me parlor. Toby watches us both in curiosity when we enter. Mr. Todd looks stunned when he sees th' boy fer th' first time.

"Mrs. Lovett, who is this?" He asks me in utter confusion. I laugh at 'is question.

"He's me son, you silly man! 'Is name's Toby. Say 'ello, Toby."

"Hello, sir," Toby says shyly. Mr. Todd nods at Toby, showing a quick smile.

"Come along, Mr. Todd. Let's see if I can find those razors," I mutter as I lead us upstairs. After a few minutes o' searchin' me room, I find th' box containin' 'is razors an' I give 'em to Mr. Todd. He takes 'em from me like they're fragile China.

"My friends," He whispers quietly. I smile at him, happy t' see tha' 'e's happy. When I think about tha' Lucy, I get furious.

"Mr. Todd, why don't ye make yerself comfortable in th' parlor with th' lad. I 'ave somewhere t' go," I say calmly. I feel 'is eyes on me as I descend down t' the parlor. After tellin' Toby to keep Mr. Todd's company, I head out o' th' shop and storm off t' Main Street.

* * *

**Seeing that this is a new thing I'm trying, please forgive me if it's crappy so far. I wanted to try to write a story in first person. So, the next chapter, I'll be writing the story from Sweeney's point of view. Please review!**


	2. Confrontations

**I am pleasantly surprised that everyone seems to like this story so far! As promised, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

I watch as Mrs. Lovett walks away from me. The tone in her voice piqued my interest seeing she sounded slightly mad. When she's out of sight, I look at one of my silver friends. Stroking it gently, I place it back inside of its box with the others.

"Soon," I whisper as I place the box inside of my jacket. I head down to the parlor and sit beside Mrs. Lovett's son. Judging by looking at him, I'd say he's around ten years old. I am very thankful that he mostly resembles his mum more than his pig of a father, Albert. I can only assume that he got his dark, chocolate hair from Albert seeing Mrs. Lovett's hair is a fiery red. The boy looks over at me with his critical eyes.

"Are ye goin' to be livin' above us, sir?" He asks. I nod to him, looking to Mrs. Lovett's piano so I won't have to look at that lad's eyes. He's so much like his mother when he doesn't seem to trust someone.

"Did mum tell ya where she's goin'?" He asks. Reluctantly, I look at him.

"No, she didn't," I answer flatly. The boy keeps his gaze on me for a minute before looking to the bottle of Gin in his hands. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Aren't you a little young for that stuff?" I ask him to change the subject. He shrugs, taking a swing.

"I drink it wheneva I'm stressed or can't sleep," He answers simply.

"Why are you stressed?" He looks over at me again, seeming like he's warming up to me presence slightly.

"Th' business an' all. Mum's th' best cook in all o' London and no one takes her seriously! I mean, yes, she uses th' cheapest meat, but she makes th' best o' it, y'know," The boy rants, eventually taking another swing of Gin.

"Well, now that I'm here, I could help your mum out," I say to him. The boy smiles slightly.

"We'd both like tha', even though mum wouldn't want t' admit it," The boy mutters. I allow a small smile to spread on my face. Alas, Mrs. Lovett has always been a stubborn woman. It's then when both me and the boy hear the Pie Shop door open and a lot of muttered cursing. I get up and head to the Pie Shop. I see Mrs. Lovett storming towards the counter, looking very angry. I also notice that her hair is messier than normal and that she looks ruffled up.

"Mrs. Lovett, where have you been?" I ask her. She jumps slightly to the sound of my voice and only turns slightly to speak.

"Nowhere important," She answers. My eyes narrow slightly as I approach her. I place my hand on her shoulder and turn her to face me. I am a bit shocked by what I see. She has a couple of bruises on her arms and she has a bloody lip. She doesn't meet my gaze when I look down at her.

"What happened?" I ask her. She doesn't speak at first, but when I tighten my grip on her shoulder, she finally looks up at me and talks.

"I…decided to 'ave a small chat with Lucy," She says reluctantly. I can feel anger bubbling up inside of me, but I try to suppress it to hear the woman out.

"She didn't like wot I had t' say, so she 'ad her…her _body guards_, to put it appropriately, throw me out. As you can see, they weren't exactly gentle," She mutters. I say nothing for a moment, trying to calm my nerves.

"You didn't strike her, did you?" I ask her quietly. She looks shocked when I ask this, somewhat hurt, too.

"O' course not! If I had so much as poked 'er, she'd probably break!"

"Shut up," I snapped, "You are not to speak of me wife like that." She looks taken aback by my words. I do feel bad, but I was not going to tolerate her degrading Lucy. Mrs. Lovett pulls herself free from me grasp and quickly retreats to the parlor. I stand there for a minute before I go to pursue her. When I enter the parlor, she's nowhere in sight and I see her son giving me a dangerous look.

"I do hope, sir, tha' it wosn't you who gave 'er tha' bloody lip," He says in almost a growl.

"I didn't strike your mum," I shot back at him, rather annoyed that he thought that I would do such a thing. He keeps his critical glare on me before he heads into the Pie Shop.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm goin' ta open th' shop," He answers before disappearing completely. I take a seat on the couch, resting my head in me hands. The day had been so disastrous so far. First, me wife rejects me, and now, I find out that Mrs. Lovett most likely picked a fight with her. I know that the woman means well, seeing that she was the same way when we were kids and young adults, but it is frustrating when she takes matters into her own hands. After a while, Mrs. Lovett comes back down from her second floor apartment, looking cleaned up. She neither looks nor says anything to me as she heads into the Pie Shop. Growling slightly, I reach for the Gin that the boy's been drinking and I take me own swing of it.

Everything will be better when the Judge and the Beadle are dead, I know it. I have faith that Lucy and Johanna will come back to me after the threat is dead. When that day comes, we'll move far away from the filthy Hell Hole of London and never walk in its crummy streets again. The only thing that I hope is that my faith is right and terribly wrong. Because, if Lucy still rejects me after the my revenge, I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

**You are probably wondering why Lucy has "body guards". Well, because she's involved with the Beadle (GAG! PUKE!), he has them there to protect her. Now that that's cleared up, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Buying, Painting, and Caring

**Thank you all for the support! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

Th' boy an' I 'ave decided to close our shop fer a few days to help Mr. Todd get 'is establishment ready. While Toby gets to work by peeling off th' moldy wallpaper off th' walls, Mr. Todd and I head off t' the market to buy some necessities and furniture. It takes us about a half an hour to get to the market place. To my dismay, it's crowded.

"Oh, wonderful," I mutter when I see th' large crowd, "I wos hopin' that it wouldn't be so busy today."

"It'll be fine," Mr. Todd says softly, scanning the crowd. I roll me eyes, knowin' who he's lookin' for.

"Right, let's get yeh some furn'ture," I say as I take him by the arm. We push our way through th' busy street until we reach the London Furniture Comp'ny. The building is a large establishment that is four stories tall. I smile in satisfaction, knowing that we'll get somethin' here for sure. Although I don't 'ave much money, Mr. Todd 'as a lot on 'im. I'm guessin' 'e managed to get it all on 'is way t' London. After we pick out wot we want and pay the money, we leave and head off to th' next destination.

"Now, th' gentlemen said th' furniture we bought should be delivered by Sunday," I say aloud to meself, mainly. Mr. Todd grunts as a response. I try not t' comment on 'is "gruntin'", seeing 'e sounds like a dog when 'e does it. Even if I did comment on it, I bet 'e'd grunt in response. I chuckle at th' thought.

"What's so funny?" 'E asks me. I look at 'im and smile slightly.

"Oh, nothin', Mr. Todd," I answer. To no surprise, 'e grunts. My smile widens, but I suppress me laughter. We make our way through th' bleedin' crowd to go an' buy some paint fer th' walls.

"Wot colour paint do ye want?" I ask 'im.

"Gray," He answers. I give 'im a look.

"Isn't tha' a bit on th' bland side? Wouldn't ye want somethin' more--?"

"No," He interrupts. I look at 'im an' he's givin' me one of 'is cold stares. So, I drop it and we pick out 'is "lively" choice of colour. After tha's done, we 'ead back t' Fleet Street.

Th' next day, we all start paintin' th' walls above th' wood panelin'. We all do our own wall, me doin' the slanted wall with th' large window on it. Toby does th' smallest wall and Mr. Todd does th' wall opposite o' me. When I finish th' wall I'm on, I start on th' wall tha' no one is workin' on yet. It takes me a second to notice tha' Mr. Todd has joined me with paintin' th' last wall. Soon after, Toby joins in, too. After ten minutes, th' painting's done. I take a step back an' look over th' paint job.

"Oh, this is smashing," I say with satisfaction.

"Tha' wos exhaustin' though," Toby mumbles.

"Trust me, dearie, it's worth it." I turn me attention on Mr. Todd, who's lookin' over th' walls.

"Is this to your satisfaction, Mr. Todd?" I ask 'im.

"Yes," He answers quietly.

"Good. Now, you two should go sit yer weary bones down in th' parlor while I start dinner," I say to the boys as I head out of th' shop. I go into me room to change into somethin' cleaner and I put me 'air up in its usual bun. When I turn to leave th' room, I jump slightly when I see Mr. Todd standin' at th' doorway.

"Christ, Mr. Todd! Yeh gave me a fright!" I exclaim as I settle down me nerves.

"Perhaps _you_ should take a rest, Mrs. Lovett. I'll take care of dinner," He says sternly as he crosses 'is arms. I'm a bit shocked by this, seeing he hasn't really said a kind word to me since 'e's returned.

"I don't need a rest, Mr. Todd. I'm quite fine, thank you," I say to 'im. He raises 'is eyebrows at me.

"Ever since I've come back, you've done nothin' but work. I want you to rest, Mrs. Lovett."

"Are yeh sure you can 'andle cookin' dinner?" I ask 'im.

"I am quite capable of cooking, Mrs. Lovett," He says flatly as he approaches me. He places 'is hand on th' small of me back and leads me down to th' parlor. Well, at least 'e's still a gentleman. I take a seat on th' couch as Mr. Todd heads into th' kitchen. Toby an' I exchange glances before th' boy gets up an' joins Mr. Todd in th' kitchen. I 'ate sittin' here as they work. I never liked slackin' off. But, I suppose Mr. Todd is right about me 'avin' to rest, seein' I'm a tad bit sore. After waitin' a half 'n hour, dinner's done and we all settle down and eat.

"Wow, Mr. Todd! This is delicious!" I say after takin' me first bite. It was very quick an' short-lived, but I saw Mr. Todd smile at me compliment. I look over at Toby an' I could tell tha' he likes th' meal, too. Honestly, I never thought I'd ever eat a man's cookin' an' actually enjoy it! When we all finish eatin', I start t' clean up, but Mr. Todd stops me from doin' so.

"I'll take care of it," 'E says in 'is deadpan voice. I go t' protest, but man gives me 'is usual look. So, I reluctantly go into th' parlor.

* * *

It's late at night when I wos readin' in me parlor. I had sent Toby to bed an hour ago, so 'ere I am, readin' me current novel. I look beyond th' book to see Mr. Todd standin' in th' doorway, watchin' me with those black orbs.

"Can't sleep, dear?" I ask 'im. He takes a step into the room.

"I noticed the light, so I came down to check up on you," He answers quietly.

"Well, I'm quite alright, Mr. Todd," I say to 'im.

"Thank you," He says quietly. I look up at 'im.

"For wot?"

"For helping me out," He answers. I smile at him.

"Anytime, dear. Now, you should go t' bed," I say as I turn me attention back to th' book I'm readin'. He nods and he leaves for his apartment. I smile to meself, very happy tha' 'e's grateful for once. Eventually, I start t' drift off t' sleep, dreamin' about a life tha' doesn't seem possible.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring! I kinda thought it was. Some of you are probably going to say to me in a review "Don't be so hard on yourself!" But, the thing is, being hard on myself pushes me to write better, if you know what I mean. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Sweeney plus Blackmail equals DEATH

**Okay, guys, gals, and its, I came across a picture yesterday that should now be my profile picture. This picture has made me very curious on if the Sweeney Todd movie had deleted scenes or possibly an alternet ending. If any of you know if there's footage of deleted scenes or, atleast, pictures, please let me know. Thank you.**

**Now that's out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

I've been pacing around my shop for thirty minutes and the Judge still hasn't shown his face. I am getting angrier by the second. It was the Judge's fault that I was sent to Australia and it's the Beadle's fault for me wife's coldness towards me. I will make them both pay dearly for their sins. I perk up when I hear me shop door open, but when I see that it's Mrs. Lovett with lunch, I turn away so she won't see my scowl. It's not her fault that I'm in a bad mood, so I don't want her to see me annoyed by her presence.

"Brought ya lunch, Mr. Todd," She says to me back as I hear her placing the plate down on me desk. I have been open for a week, but I haven't had much customers. This also pisses me off greatly.

"Thank you," I say to her as I face her. She smiles shyly at me. I don't know why she acts shy at times around me, seeing we've known each other since childhood. Then again, I am not the same man that she knew all of those years ago.

"You're welcome, dearie. I'll check up on yeh later, alright?" I nod and she turns and leaves. Sighing, I sit at me desk and start to eat me lunch. Her boy, Toby, wasn't lying when he said that she is the best cook in London. Even as a child, she had a knack for cooking. I allow meself to smile when I think back on me childhood, when times were always great and nothing bad would ever happen. I guess having Mrs. Lovett around still helps those memories stay fresh in me mind.

When I finish eating, I keep the plate on me desk for Mrs. Lovett to fetch later when she brings up my meals. I have told her that I can bring me plates down on me own, but she insists that she'll take care of them. I shake me head slightly as I stare out the window, that woman can be so stubborn. When I hear the door open, I turn quickly to see a ratty looking man staring at me. I don't know why, but he seems familiar.

"Mr. Todd?" He questions.

"I am him, sir," I answer. Something about him makes me uneasy, especially when he smiles.

"Th' name's Davey," He says, taking a step forward, "When I 'eard about a new Barber in town, I had to see 'im meself, y'see, especially since 'is establishment is above Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop." I look at him with a questionable look on me face.

"I don't see what you're getting at," I say quietly.

"Then let me make me demands known, sir. I want half yer profits from this day forth, _Mr. Benjamin Barker_." I freeze when he says me former name. How does he know?

"I'm not surprised that ye don't recognize me, sir. I wos jus' a lad when I wos workin' for you," He says casually. I look at the floor, remembering the nice lad who is now a black-mailing slime.

"I's knew it wos you, Mr. Barker, who was really runnin' this business again. Yeh may look different, but I'll neva forget yeh eyes and yeh face….And those razors," He gestures at the open box behind me on me desk, "Now, I won't tell th' Beadle about yeh as long as ye give me half yer profits. These are desperate times," He sneers as he gets closer to me. I reach for the razor in me holster with a shaking hand.

"So, wot do yeh say to that, Mr. _Sweeney Todd_?" He says as he starts to laugh. Unfolding me razor, I furiously stab it into that smug filth's throat. I do so over and over again until he's dead on me floor. I stare down at the body in shock. Did I seriously just do that? I look at me razor and feel oddly calm. Casually, I wipe the blade off, not reacting to the sound of someone running up the stairs leading to me shop. Mrs. Lovett bursts into me shop.

"Mr. Todd, wot 'appened?" She asks with concern and fear. I don't answer, just gesture at the corpse at me feet. She gasps, backing off slightly.

"He was goin' to black mail me," I say quietly when she looks at me, "Recognized me from the old days." I see her relax slightly, staring down at him.

"Oh, well, tha's a different matter," She mutters, "For a minute there; I thought yeh lost your marbles." I watch her with fascination when she searches his body for cash. She finds a small coin purse and sticks it in her bosom. She notices the look I'm giving her and she shrugs.

"Want not, waist not," She says simply.

"Mrs. Lovett, you never cease to amaze me," I say quietly. She smiles at me compliment and looks at the body again.

"Well, wot do yeh suppose we do with 'im?" She asks me with crossed arms. I turn me attention to the sailor's crate by the door. I go over and open up the crate. I then pick up the body and lay it down inside and close the door.

"We'll dispose of him later when it's dark," I say to her.

"Alright, let's get this floor cleaned, eh?" She says as she turns and leaves the room. Five minutes later, she returns with a bucket of water and a few cloths.

"Take off tha' shirt and change into a new one, yeh got blood on it," She says to me as she starts scrubbing the floor. I do as I'm told, not wanting to scare off the Judge if he does come knocking later. When I finish changing, she finishes with the floor. She takes the shirt from me and leaves me alone in me shop. Another fifteen minutes pass without a customer. I growl slightly when I stare out me window to the filthy city before me. When the door opens, I turn and freeze briefly. It's the Judge and I feel meself smile.

"Come for a shave, sir?"

* * *

**Now, the next chapter should be fun to write! Please review!**


	5. Define: Crazy

**Sorry for the delay, folks. My laptop was occupied for the first half of the day. I am really syched right now because I just read the update for _You Shall Drip Rubies_ by Pandora Spocks and she gave me a really nice shout out for one of my other stories! I suggest that you guys read her story, too, because it's very good and well written. Anywho, enjoy chp. 5!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

I wos in me shop, mindin' me own business when I saw someone rush down from Mr. Todd's shop. Right ofter that, I heard Mr. Todd yell. Bleedin' Christ! I start to head out o' the shop when this boy (or wos it a girl?) came barrilin' by me. This obviously isn't good, so I head up to Mr. Todd's shop.

"All o' this shoutin' and runnin' about! Wot happened?" I asked Mr. Todd as I entered his shop. He stares at me with this eerily calm expression on 'is face.

"He was here," He mutters.

"Who?" I ask him, getting impatient.

"Judge Turpin…he came for a shave," He continues. Me eyes widen when I hear this. Tha' must've been th' Judge who first rushed down th' stairs. Oh, Bloody Hell…

"I almost had him," Mr. Todd whispers, "But that bleeding sailor boy interrupted and the Judge saw him…he didn't take kindly to his presence…" Oh, so it wos a boy.

"It'll be alright, Mr. Todd. There's always a next time--"

"NO," Mr. Todd yells furiously at me, "The Judge said he'll never come again!" This isn't good. Mr. Todd is as red as a tomato an' he 'as his eyes set on me. Just me luck.

"Now, Mr. Todd, 'e probably didn't mean it. 'E'll have to get shaved eventually!" I reason, or at least, try to.

"Why did I wait?" He asks 'imself, ignorin' me completely. Takin' this opportunity, I quietly start t' leave when he grabs me arm harshly. I turn around t' see tha' he's mere inches away from me face. Now, if 'e didn't look like a mad man, I'd probably be blushin' 'cause o' how close he is t' me. But, seeing he looks like he's ready t' kill anyone close to 'im, well, yeh all get that I'm shakin' in me boots right now.

"Where do you think you're going, Mrs. Lovett?" He asks me in a low growl. I try me hardest not ta tremble in his grasp, seein' I don't like to show fear.

"Yeh need some time alone t' calm down, Mr. Todd. Now, will yeh kindly release me?" I ask as calmly as I can. 'Is eyes narrow slightly as he grins, sendin' chills down me spine.

"No, Mrs. Lovett, I do not want to be alone," He says in a mockingly sweet voice as 'e leads me to 'is barber's chair. He harshly throws me into it, holdin' me still with 'is hand rammin' me shoulder into th' back of th' chair. I feel me heart racin' when he presses his razor's blade up against me throat.

"We all deserve to die, Mrs. Lovett," He says calmly, "Even you and meself." He teases me by gently carressin' me neck with 'is free hand.

"Wh- why do we all deserve t' die?" I ask 'im, no longer carin' that me voice is tremblin' as much as me body.

"Because, my dear, the lives of the wicked should be made brief while, for the rest of us, death will be relief. It's all very simple to understand," He replies, pressin' th' blade closer to me throat.

"Well, tha' may be true, but not all o' us _want_ t' die, y'see. I-I got a son tha' I need to take care of," I say quickly. Mr. Todd says nothin' to me words. Instead, he slowly moves th' blade away and allows me t' get up. I do not move from me spot as I watch him pace around th' room like a caged animal.

"I will have vengeance," He growls, I'm guessin', to himself. Suddenly, he points his razor at somethin' in th' room, causin' me to jump by this sudden action.

"You, sir! How about a shave?" Who the Bleedin' Hell is he talkin' to!? I watch 'im as he starts yellin' at invisible people who are apparently in the room with us. Under different circumstances, I'd find this rather funny. However, seeing Mr. Todd acting this way deeply concerns me.

"Come and visit your good friend Sweeney!" He starts to approach me, so I quickly move out of his way, relieved that 'e walked right by. He continues like this for another five minutes. Bloody hell, th' poor man is out of 'is mind.

"Who, sir? You, sir? No one's in the chair. Come on, come on! Sweeney's waiting," He turns 'is attention towards me, "I want you, bleeder…" I panic when he stalks towards me with that bleedin' razor in 'is hand. He then lunges towards me, but I'm not goin' to let 'im threaten me again.

"Oh, no yeh don't," I mutter as I dodge him. Instead o' tryin' ta go after me again, he goes to th' window an' stares out o' it.

"Not one man, no nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me! I will have you!" He yells loudly. Yep, he's lost it. He starts t' pace about th' room again, swingin' that razor around as if 'e's attackin' someone. I keep me distance from him, watchin' him collapse onto his knees.

"I'm alive at last! And I'm full of JOY!" He booms. Then, he just sits there, on 'is knees with his arms spread open and holdin' two o' his razors. Cautiously, I approach.

"That's all very well, but wot are we goin' to do about him?" I ask, looking towards th' sailor's crate. Mr. Todd lowers 'is arms, saying absolutely nothin' to me.

"Hello?" I ask, getting closer to 'im. He doesn't respond atoll, jus' stares out inta space, he does. I sigh and I get behind 'im and pull him to 'is feet.

"Come along, you great, useless thing," I say, muttering the last part. With some effort, I manage to get us both down stairs and into me shop. I lead 'im to a booth and I sit 'im down. I then head into me parlor and I see me lad sleepin' on th' couch with that bloody jug o' Gin in his hand. Bleedin' Christ, no matter where I hide it, 'e always finds it! Pushing me thoughts aside, I take th' bottle from 'im and head back into me shop. I really 'ope that Mr. T has come back to his senses!

* * *

**Oh, it's so much fun to write myself as Mrs. Lovett's thoughts! I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! Please review!**


	6. Mrs Lovett's Brilliant Plan

**Yes, I am updating rather early in the morning today. Why, you ask...? BECAUSE THE STUPID PHONE REPAIR COMPANY SAID THAT THEY MIGHT COME BETWEEN 8 A.M-7 P.M!! ARGH! I know that they're not going to come THAT early in the morning because I live out in the boonies! But, my family insisted that we all wake up at the BLEEDIN' CRACK OF DAWN! ALL of us! I fell asleep after twelve and had to get up at FIVE in the morning! Just my luck, eh? So, I only got about 4-5 hours of sleep. :( **

**Well, sorry for ranting. Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

I was barely aware of Mrs. Lovett bringing me down into her shop. My mind is so chaotic right now; I can't believe the Judge escaped me. Anthony, that fool. I am snapped out of me thoughts when I see Mrs. Lovett pouring me some Gin.

"Here, drink it down," She says without making eye contact. I can't blame her, seeing I lost me marbles and started to threaten her life in my maddened state. I take the glass from her and take a swing from it, gritting me teeth as the alcohol burns down me throat.

"Now, we got a body molderin' away upstairs. Wot do yeh intend we do about that, eh?" She asks me. I study the contents inside of me glass.

"When it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and bury him," I mutter. Sighing, Mrs. Lovett stands up and walks towards the window.

"Yeah, we could do that. It's not like 'e's got any relatives tha'll be pokin' about lookin' for 'im." At that very moment, Mrs. Lovett pauses. I look at her in a slight curiosity.

"Seems a downright same," She says softly. I raise me eyebrows.

"Shame?" I ask her, watchin' her as she looks back at me.

"Seems an awful waste…wot's-his-face has such a nice plump frame, y'know," She continues as she walks across the room. I can't take me eyes off of her. What is that woman up to?

"Nor he can't be traced," She mutters, "Think o' it as a gift!" She glances at me, "If yeh get me drift." No, I don't get her bloody drift! Again, she turns away, walking towards her counter.

"I mean…with the price o' meat, wot it is, when yeh get it…_if_ yeh get it…"

"Ah," I sigh with acknowledgement, finally understanding what that woman is getting at.

"Good, yeh got it!" She exclaims, looking relieved that I finally understood her. I get up as I place me glass of Gin down, wearing a smile on my face. My god, Mrs. Lovett is a genius!

"Mrs. Lovett, I must say that's a charming notion," I say softly as I get closer to her.

"Well, it does seem a waste," She says as calmly as she can. I can tell that she's holding back her emotions. So, I wrap me arm around her and we start to waltz around the room.

"Mrs. Lovett, how I lived without you all these years, I'll never know!" I say loudly.

"Keep it down some," She says quietly at me, "Th' boy's sleepin' on th' couch!" Ah, yes, Toby. I really wouldn't want the boy to walk in on us as we scheme about poppin' people into pies.

"My apologies, love," I say quietly. Wait, did she just blush? Before I can get a good look, Mrs. Lovett hurries over to her stove and takes out on of her pies. I approach, curious to see what she's up to.

"Here we are, hot out o' th' oven." I stare down at the pie in confusion.

"What is that?" I ask her. She grins at me.

"It's priest," She replies simply. Ah, I get it now.

"Is it really good?" I ask casually.

"Sir, it's too good, at least. And, y'see, they don't commit sins o' th' flesh," She points out. I pick up the pie and examine it in me hand.

"Awful lot of fat."

"Only where it sat," She replies. I try my hardest not to laugh at her humor.

"Haven't you got poet?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, y'see, the trouble with poet is how do yeh know it's deceased. So, yeh should stick ta priest." Smiling slightly, I take a bite of the pie. Wow, it's not that bad. I don't see why Mrs. Lovett barely gets any customers. Well, that'll change soon enough with her new idea for the "meat" supply.

"Heavenly," I say after I swallow. Mrs. Lovett cracks up laughing.

"Glad yeh like it, sir! Unfortunately, I only get it on Sundays." Bloody Hell, Mrs. Lovett is as mad as I am!

"Lawyer sounds good," I say casually.

"Yes, but it's for a price. So, order somethin' else 'cos no one should swallow it twice."

"Anything that's lean?" I ask.

"Well, if yer British or loyal, yeh might enjoy royal marine," She answers. I watch with some amusement when she makes a face, "Though, of course, it tastes of wherever it's been! YUCK!" I'm getting really excited.

"Have you any Beadle?" I demand playfully.

"Next week, so I'm told!" She pulls me down to her level, "Beadle isn't bad till yeh had it and noticed how well it's been greased. Stick to priest!" She whispers, giving me a wide grin. I watch her as she goes back to her oven and pulls out another pie from her oven.

"What is that?"

"It's fop, finest in th' shop." Fop? Where does she come up with these names? I then notice that she's staring out the shop window to the people on the streets.

"Here's th' politician, so oily, have one?" She asks as she hands me the pie.

"Put it on a bun," I say simply. She gives me a confused look, "Well, you never know when it's going to run." She chuckles at me statement.

"Try th' friar! It's drier when fried," She says as she crosses the room. I pick up a butcher knife and examine it.

"No, the clergy is too mealy."

"Then actor, dear. It's compacter!" I smile as I approach her.

"Ah, but always arrives overdone." I then pin her against the wall and hold the butcher's knife against her throat.

"I'll come again when you have Judge on the menu," I say softly. Despite of the position she's in, she smiles at me playfully.

"Well, I don't 'ave Judge yet. However, I've got th' next best thing."

"And what would that be?" I ask her with raised eyebrows.

"Executioner," She answers, grinning at her response. I pull the blade away from her neck and we start to dance about the shop.

"We'll take the customers that we can get, my love," I say to her as we dance. She pulls me towards the window and opens the curtains.

"We'll serve everyone _to_ everyone," She says as she scans the crowd. I smile as I do the same. Sooner or later, the Judge and the Beadle will be juicy meat pies. And, I intend on eating them with great satisfaction.

* * *

**Okay, this story IS based on the movie versions of the characters. I just thought it'd be fun to use some of the original lyrics to "A Little Priest" to shake things up a bit! Please review and you'll have some priest for yourself!**


	7. Frustrations

**Sorry for the slight delay. I was stumped about what to do for this chapter.**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

You'd think I'd be happier seein' business is doin' so well now tha' I got a new meat supply. However, I've been feelin' more irritated! Why, yeh may ask? It's cos of that infuriatin' man, Mr. Todd! 'E rarely socializes with me an' Toby. I can't say a bad thing about tha' two-timing Lucy with 'im around. T' top it off, he doesn't seem t' notice me feelin's for 'im! He's always mean an' inconsiderate an' 'e always seems t' say things tha' hurt me! Th' last time 'e wos nice wos when I came up with that bleedin' "human" meat pie scheme! Why do I bother?

"Mum, we're out o' pies," Me boy says t' me, interruptin' me thoughts. God bless tha' boy, I need a distraction right now.

"Alright, Toby, tend to th' customers while I get more pies," I say to 'im as I enter th' shop's interior. I go down to th' bake house, cursing with each step I take. I 'ave to remember tha' I'm not that young anymore. As I enter th' bake house, I notice th' pile of bodies underneath th' trap chute tha' leads to Mr. T's shop. Bugger, there's four o' them. I guess I'll be busy tonight. Sighing, I get th' last batch o' pies out of th' oven. At least I can close up early for once.

"Toby," I call out as I come outside, "Start t' get th' kitchen ready fer cleanin', this is our last batch o' pies." Th' boy nods and hurries into th' shop. I'm so proud of me boy. 'E's such a hard worker, unlike 'is father, who was a lazy jerk. I'm so glad tha' Toby doesn't remember 'im. So, I serve th' last of th' pies and wait until th' crowd leaves before I start t' clean up. It takes Toby an' meself two hours to clean up th' shop, verses the half 'n hour it took before Mr. Todd came along. After everything's done, I cook dinner.

"You get our plates set while I bring Mr. Todd 'is dinner," I say to th' boy. He wears a very slight scowl on 'is face, but 'e does wot he's told. I know tha' he doesn't fancy Mr. Todd much. If I wasn't so madly in love with th' man, I'd probably feel th' same at times. So, I take th' tray with Mr. Todd's food an' I head up to 'is shop. To no surprise, I see 'im starin' out th' window, broodin' away as always.

"Brought yeh dinner, Mr. Todd," I say as I set th' tray down on 'is desk. He turns and looks at me with those dreadfully sexy black eyes. I smile at him and turn quickly so 'e won't see me blush, though I don't think 'e'd notice anyway. Y'know, I bet tha' if I pranced around London naked he'd still not notice. I quickly leave 'is shop, figurin' that he'd probably want me t' do so as he always does. Ever since th' Judge escaped, he's become colder. It drives me nuts! I take me seat at the table and Toby an' I start t' eat our dinner in silence.

* * *

After tuckin' Toby in fer bed, I head down to th' bake house to start me butcherin' for tomorrow's rush. Th' first body is, thankfully, a skinny bloke. I remove 'is cloths an' check them for money. After findin' is coin purse and removin' th' money from it, I toss it into th' oven's fire with th' rest of 'is cloths. I take me anger by hackin' off 'is limbs, getting' blood all over me. Thankfully, th' dress I'm wearin' is black. It takes me thirty minutes to get 'im completely cut up. After throwin' th' useless parts into th' oven to be burned, I put the rest o' th' meat into th' grinder. Now, fer th' next body. This is goin' t' be one long night.

Now tha' th' butcherin' is all done and th' meat's all stored, I can finally change me cloths an' start washin' Mr. Todd's laundry and me own. I take off th' outfit I'm wearin' and change into me cleanin' cloths. I fill up th' tub with hot water an' get t' work. About an' hour later, ever'thing's clean. I bring th' laundry down to th' bake house to be dried by th' oven's heat. After practically crawlin' back up th' stairs, I close th' bake house's door. When I go into th' parlor, I pause with shock when I see Mr. Todd sittin' on th' couch. He notices me presence right away.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lovett," He says in 'is monotone voice.

"'Evenin'," I manage to say, "Want some Gin?" I ask. He nods silently. I get us two glasses an' get th' bottle out, sighing when I see that it's 3/4ths empty. Toby, that lil' alcoholic.

"So, wot brings yeh down 'ere tonight?" I ask Mr. Todd after I hand 'im his drink.

"I wanted to talk with you," He answers. I try to hide me surprise as I sit beside 'im. Now, why on Earth would 'e want t' talk t' me?

"About wot?" I ask out o' curiosity.

"About Lucy." Oh for th' love o' God, "When did she leave and move down to Main Street?" I stare straight ahead at th' fire so 'e won't see th' anger in me eyes.

"She moved immediately after you were shipped off," I answer as calmly as I can. Mr. Todd grunts softly, guzzling 'is Gin. After 'e puts it down on the table, he gets up an' leaves. Oh, how nice o' him! 'E actually wanted to talk t' me to get information on why his Lucy is a Bitch an' he's too blind t' see it! I am so furious righ' now! Tha' inconsiderate man…oh, bollocks. Wot do I expect? He doesn't want to believe tha' 'is wife is a bleedin' ass. I guess I can't blame 'im, but th' sooner he accepts th' truth, th' better. 'Cos, I don't know how much longer I can play nice with Lucy.

* * *

**Ugh, I HATE this chapter. The only good thing about it is Mrs. Lovett's rants! Sorry for the downing, folks, but I am in-titled to criticize my work if necessary! Please review!**


	8. Play Me a Song, Mrs Lovett

**Okay, this chapter is a some-what fluffy chapter between our favorite barber and his lovely baker. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

I paced up in my shop, thinking about the information that I had just received from Mrs. Lovett. My Lucy moved immediately? Why would she do that? This apartment is very suitable for a small family. I shake my head slightly before heading for my desk and picking up the picture Ben, Lucy and Johanna. I noticed something that I didn't notice before. She doesn't look very happy in the photo. Her smile seems fake, versus the very happy smile on Ben's face. Puzzled, I put the picture down. Why would she be upset? If I remembered correctly, that was one of our best days of our marriage. Wait, what's that sound?

I pause all of my thoughts and listen carefully. I can hear faint piano music from below. It bears a familiar melody. Out of curiosity, I left my shop and headed down to the Pie Shop. Quietly, I open the door and go inside. I go to the entrance and watch Mrs. Lovett play her piano. It's a sad melody that she's playing. Quietly, I take a step into the room. She doesn't seem to notice my presence. Her attention is directly on playing that old piano. Frankly, I always thought that the piano was just for decoration when I was Ben. I've never seen or heard it being played before by either Mrs. Lovett or Albert.

I get directly behind the woman as she plays. Judging by how her hands are working on the keys, it seems to me that she's been playing the piano for years. As she continues to play, I take a seat on the arm chair and watch her play. When she finishes the current song, she flips through the music book and starts to play a livelier, happy song. Ah, I remember this tune. It was quite popular when I was a boy. I close my eyes, allowing my mind to become entranced by the melody. Me mum was a pianoist and she would play this tune all of the time for me and my father. She was a sweet woman. Unfortunately, she died when I was twelve.

Mrs. Lovett finishes the song and reaches for her glass of Gin. When she sees that it's empty, she gets up and practically jumps when she sees me watching her. I feel bad for giving her a fright as I watch her place her hand over her heaving chest.

"Bloody 'ell, Mr. Todd! Are yeh tryin' ta give me a heart attack?" She asks quietly, staring down at me with her chestnut eyes.

"My apologies," I say to her, getting up. She relaxes slightly.

"Well, be more aware next time, dear. I'm not tha' young anymore, y'know," She says as she takes the bottle of Gin and pours herself a glass.

"Want some?" She asks me. I nod and watch her pour another glass, "Sorry if I woke ya, Mr. Todd."

"I was already awake," I reply. She hands me the glass and takes a seat on the couch. I sit beside her and take a sip of the burning liquid.

"You're good at playing the piano," I say after a while. She glances at me, wearing that friendly and shy smile that is always on her face.

"Thank you, dear. Been playin' for years now. Started to play after me Albert croaked." Heh, croaked. That's a good one.

"When did your Albert die?" I ask her softly.

"Ten years ago, about a month after Toby was born," She answered. Huh, of course when she needs the man most, that's when he decides to die on her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say to her. She snorts.

"Don't be. It wos for th' best, I suppose, seein' he did squat anyway!" I silently agree with her. It wasn't really her choice when it came to marrying that pig. Her family forced it upon her for the money. Then when they found out that Albert wasn't as wealthy as they thought, they all got up and moved to the other side of England. Filth, the lot of them.

"How long 'ave you been watchin' me play, Mr. Todd?" She asks me, pulling me out of me thoughts.

"Ten minutes or so," I reply. I notice that she looks embarrassed. I don't why she would be, seeing she's excellent at playing that thing.

"Well, I'll be quieter next time for yeh," She says quickly.

"No," I interrupt, "I liked hearing you play." She looks shocked.

"Thank yeh, Mr. Todd. I'm glad yeh like it."

"Why were you playing, if I may ask?" She's quiet for a moment, biting her lip unsurely.

"I wos playin' to relieve some stress," She answered. I see what she means, I bet doing all of that butcherin' and cooking is very stressful.

"Also," She adds, "It helps me relax and unwind."

"I see," I say quietly before finishing off me Gin. Mrs. Lovett places her empty glass down and gets up, stretching slightly.

"Well, I should be off," She says. I get up and place my hand on her shoulder. She tenses up briefly before relaxing again.

"Can you play that first song again before you go to bed?" I ask her. She looks at me with some hesitation before smiling kindly at me.

"Of course, dearie. 'Ave a seat," She says softly. I sit down and watch her as she sits at the piano bench. She flips through the book until she finds the proper tune. Gracefully, she starts to play the sad song at her finger tips. I am curious to why she was playing this song earlier. Is she upset about something? When she talks to me, she seems cheerful enough. However, when I study her face as she plays, I can read the sadness radiating off of her. I don't know what she's sad about, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with her being lonely. I get how she feels, seeing I feel lonely, too. What else could it be if it's not loneliness?

* * *

**Well, he's half right, folks! I am sorry for the slight delay on updating today. I had things to do that got in the way. Please review!**


	9. The Market Place Showdown

**Thank you all for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated! This chapter is my favorite so far. hopefully, you'll all agree!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

I had th' displeasure o' bumpin' into that lil' nit in th' market place one Sunday afternoon. I wos out buyin' "normal" meat t' mix in with my new supply when I saw 'er approachin' me. Bloody Hell, wot does she want?

"Eleanor! What a pleasant surprise!" She says t' me. Can someone please shoot me?

"'Ello, Lucy," I reply flatly. I go t' pass 'er but she stops me by blockin' me way.

"What's the rush, old friend?" Old friend?? I wos _never_ 'er friend! I only tolerated her 'cos Ben wos head over heels for 'er! Unfortunately, Mr. Todd isn't any different.

"I jus' need teh get back to me shop, that's all," I say as pleasantly as I could muster.

"Oh, but I thought you were closed today, Eleanor, seeing it's Sunday." Bollocks.

"Wot do yeh want, Lucy?" I ask 'er impatiently. She knows for a fact tha' I 'ate her and I know she's tryin' t' pick a fight with me. She smiles that phony, stuck-up smile o' hers.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the success of your business, Eleanor!" Uh-huh, yeah, I really believe tha' smeg!(Smeg is the British term for "Shit", supposively)

"Thank yeh, Lucy. I am happy tha' you think I'm happy." Again, I try teh leave, but she blocks me yet again.

"How's that Sweeney Todd fellow doing?" 'That Sweeney Todd fellow'?? Oooh, she's askin' for it!

"How dare you," I growl. She looks confused.

"What did I do, dear friend?" Lucy asks me innocently. I am seriously goin' t' strangle that pretty lil' neck o' hers. She 'as some nerve to bring _him_ up in th' manner she jus' did!

"Yeh know _exactly_ wot'cha did, you double-crossin' _tramp_!" I snarl angrily. She jus' smiles at me smugly.

"Now, Eleanor, Sweeney Todd said himself that Benjamin Barker is dead."

"Wot does tha' matter, Lucy?!" I yell angrily, "He _escaped_ from prison so he could return t' you! 'E did it 'cos he _loves_ you! An' here yeh are, speakin' about 'im as if 'e's some ordinary bloke yeh never met before! He is your HUSBAND!"

"Was my husband," She interrupts, "And, he has changed too much for my liking." I glare at this unbelievable, _ungrateful_, nit!

"If I wos in your shoes, **dear**, I wouldn't care by how much 'e's changed! I mean, wot do yeh expect?! He's been sufferin' in Australia for _fifteen_ o' his Bleedin' life! That would change ANYONE!" All she does is shrug.

"Well, you're a fool, Eleanor. I didn't cry for him when he left because he was a fool, too. I accepted what Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford had to offer and went for it. I will soon marry the Beadle and Johanna will soon marry the Judge." I stare at her in disbelief. Th' Judge will marry Johanna? Bloody Hell, he's old enough t' be her _grandfather_, for Pete's sake!

"…you never loved Ben, did you?" I ask her quietly.

"No. He was nice and all, but he was too naive and wasn't that wealthy. My parents wanted me to marry him because he had the potential of being wealthy because of his success as a barber. Of course, the foolish man got shipped off and came back to be some brooding sap." Did she jus' call 'im a broodin' _**sap**_?

"Besides, I'm better off without him, Eleanor. So you can do whatever slutty things you want to do with him when you get back to your Shop," She says as she starts to turn. This is th' moment where I snap. I am not goin' to allow her insults t' Mr. Todd go unpunished. I yell as I lunged for 'er, but someone grabs me from behind.

"Let me go!" I yell to whoever is holdin' me. I elbow and kick th' culprit, but 'e doesn't let up. I see Lucy turn and look darkly at th' person holdin' me.

"I thought that I said that I never wanted to see your face again, Mr. Sweeney Todd." I freeze completely, horror buildin' up inside o' me.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of my landlady, Lucy. I won't let it happen again." Bollocks, there's goin' to be 'Ell t' pay. He probably jus' saw th' tail end o' th' incident with me lungin' for tha' lil' nit. She continues to keep her cold stare on him, no love at all in her eyes. Why can't he see it?

"Leave, Sweeney Todd," She says flatly, "And take your trash with you."

"**TRASH?! I'M NOT TH' ONE WHO 'AS SLEPT WITH EVERY FOP IN LONDON!**" I yell furiously at Lucy's retreatin' form. I swear I can see tha' little Bitch smiling as she turns th' corner. Before I know it, I'm starin' up at Mr. Todd's furious black eyes.

"M-Mr. Todd, I--"

**SMACK**! I saw lots o' stars when he striked me with his hand. If 'is other hand hadn't been holdin' me still, I probably would've flown straight to th' ground. He firmly grips me with both hands, shakin' me slightly t' get me t' look at 'im. I'm scared for me life right now.

"If you _**ever**_ try to hurt my Lucy again, I will personally make you the next filling in those blasted meat pies. Do you understand?" He growls. I weakly nod, tremblin' in both fear and sadness. Keeping 'is grip on me arm, he drags me out o' th market place.

On th' way back to Fleet Street, me mind is full o' jumbled emotions. I can't believe he _hit_ me. I can't believe it. Even after how cold "his Lucy" was to him! If only he 'ad heard wot she had said tha' caused me t' snap th' way I did. Heh…I bet tha' if he did, 'e'd still blame me. I barely notice or care that Mr. Todd has greatly loosened 'is iron grip on me arm. I notice 'im glancing down at me, but I dare not t' look up at those harsh eyes. The second we reach th' Pie Shop, I break meself free from 'is grasp and hurry inside o' th' shop, practically runnin' into Toby as I run up to me room. In there, I release all o' me sorrow into my pillow with muffled cries.

* * *

**Oh, I feel so bad for Mrs. Lovett! I'm sorry for my cruelty to my characters, but it had to be done! Please review!**


	10. Anger, then Guilt

**I normally don't do two chapters a day, but I felt the great urge to do another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

At first, I was as mad as Hell at Mrs. Lovett for attempting to hurt Lucy. I could see them talking from the distance, though I couldn't hear them. Lucy had a smug smile on her face and Mrs. Lovett looked like she was going to murder the woman. When Lucy turned, that's when Mrs. Lovett went to lunge for her. I ran over and quickly grabbed the woman from behind.

"Let me go!" She yelled, kicking me and elbowing me. It's hard, but I manage to control her. I see Lucy turn and stare at me coldly, breaking me heart.

"I thought I said that I never wanted to see your face again, Mr. Sweeney Todd," She says coldly to me. I feel Mrs. Lovett freeze completely in me arms when Lucy speaks my name.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of me landlady, Lucy. I won't let it happen again," I hear myself say, hoping that she'll smile pleasantly at me like she used to. Instead, she keeps her glare on me.

"Leave, Sweeney Todd," She says softly, glaring at Mrs. Lovett, "And take your trash with you."

"**TRASH?! I'M NOT TH'ONE WHO 'AS SLEPT WITH EVERY FOP IN LONDON!**" Mrs. Lovett yells, thrashing to get out of my grasp to get Lucy. That's enough! I quickly turn Mrs. Lovett around so she's facing me. The anger in her eyes is quickly replaced by shock and fear.

"M-Mr. Todd, I--"

**SMACK!** Without being fully aware of it, I harshly slapped Mrs. Lovett across the face. She stumbles slightly, looking rather dazed and shocked. I shake her until she looks up at me.

"If you _**ever**_ attempt to harm my Lucy again, I will personally make you the next filling in those blasted pies. Do you understand?" I ask in a low growl. She nods quickly, trembling like a leaf. I keep me grip on her arm and I drag her with me back to Fleet Street.

On the way back to Fleet Street, I keep on thinking about Lucy's coldness towards me. Even before this incident, she was very cold acting. Why? I thought that she loved me. Suddenly, I feel guilty about me actions towards Mrs. Lovett. Even though I couldn't hear what was being said between the two of them, it appeared that Lucy was trying to piss off Mrs. Lovett. I glance at the woman by me side. She stares straight ahead, wearing every emotion she could possibly feel on her face right now. The guilt in me heart worsens when I see how red her face is from where I had hit her. I have never struck a woman prior to this. I promised meself that I never would after how I saw Albert Lovett treat his wife. Subconsciously, I loosen my grip on Mrs. Lovett's arm. I want to say something, but not here in the streets.

When we get to the Pie Shop, Mrs. Lovett quickly pulls away from me and disappears inside of her shop. When I go to follow her, her son abruptly stops me, wearing the angriest look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, or more like snarls.

"I need to have a word with your mum," I say to him, trying to get by. He laughs angrily, shoving me back.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so, sir." I look at him desperately.

"Toby, please let me talk to her," I beg. He keeps his glare on me.

"I think it'd be best if yeh went back up to your shop," He says coldly. Well, I'm obviously not going to win this one. So, I turn and go up into me shop. I'll just have to talk to her when her little body guard is asleep.

* * *

I quietly head down to the Pie Shop later on when it's late. I know where Mrs. Lovett will be, down in the bake house to grind the killings from me work today. To no surprise, the bake house door is open. I head down the steep stairs. Geese, there's so many steps! This must be Hell for her to have to walk up and down them all day. When I get down the stairs, I walk through the open door and watch Mrs. Lovett hack up a body relentlessly. I see the blood squirt up with every hack she makes. I know that she's taking out her frustrations on the body. When she finishes, I jump when I see her angrily fling the butcher's knife across the room. I hear her sigh before turning in me direction. Both of us don't move when we make eye contact.

When I look her over, she is completely covered in blood. It's on her face, her cloths, her arms, even in her hair. Her eyes are wide and are moist. Yes, she had been crying earlier. I take a step closer to her, watching her tense up considerably. I can't blame her for her uneasiness, seeing I threatened to bake her into pies earlier today.

"I want to have a word with you," I say to her.

"Alright," She mutters. Her voice is very shaky.

"I'll talk to you when you're done. I'll be waiting in the parlor," I say before I turn and leave her alone again. I want some time to think about what I'm going to say to her. Also, I'm hoping that she'll be calmer when she finishes her work. I sit in the parlor and wait patiently. After thirty-five minutes, Mrs. Lovett finally enters the room. She's still afraid, but she seems to be hiding it better. I am a bit shocked when she sits on the same couch as me. However, she made sure there was as much distance between us as possible.

"Alright, Mr. Todd," She says quietly, "What do yeh want t' talk about?" I look at her, but she doesn't make eye contact, she just stares off into the distance.

"What did Lucy say to you that got you so furious at her?"

* * *

**Dwa-dwa-dwa...Cliff hanger! Will Mr. Todd actually hear Mrs. Lovett out? Or, will he be all mean and broody? Find out tomorrow! I'll give you all a hint if you review!**


	11. Attend the Tale of the Market Place Show

**Thank you all for the great reviews! As promised, here's chapter eleven!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

"What did Lucy say to you that got you so furious at her?" He asks me. Bloody Hell, this'll be th' night I die. Tomorrow, th' special o' th' night will be _me_. Well, I gotta tell 'im ever'thing. Even if I wanted t' lie, I'd fail miserably. Never been a good liar.

"She said a lot o' things, Mr. Todd," I hear meself say as I stand up. I do not dare to look at th' man.

"Start from the beginning," 'E says t' me. I shake me head slightly, staring to pace.

"Well, I wos shoppin' for meat in th' market when she spotted me. I didn't want t' talk to 'er, but she wouldn't leave me alone, y'see," I say, thinking back on how cocky and phony she was.

"Th' first thing tha' she said tha' had pissed me off wos 'How's tha' Sweeney Todd fellow?'!" I don't care if I mutilated her "precious lil' voice". Seeing I'm goin' t' die anyway, I might as well release me full feelings before I go.

"I couldn't believe she referenced you like that! Actin' like you were some ordinary bloke tha' she'd never met before! It infuriated me!" I continue, pacing faster. Even though I'm not lookin' directly at Mr. Todd, I can see 'im slightly in th' corner of me eye. He's sittin' on th' couch as still as death. Bollocks. Well, I got this far, 'aven't I?

"When I confronted her on that, she says t' me 'Now, Eleanor, Sweeney Todd said himself that Benjamin Barker is dead.' Her sayin' tha' really didn't help me temper, y'know!" I rant. Bloody Hell, thinkin' back on th' incident is enough t make me blood boil!

"I yell at 'er, tellin' her tha' yeh rotted in Australia for fifteen years an' tha' yeh escaped for _her_! I told her tha' you are her husband! Yeh want t' know her response?" I suddenly ask 'im, really not wantin' t' go on.

"Yes," He says softly. Well, here goes nothin'…

"She said 'Was my husband. He has changed too much for my liking.' I couldn't believe me ears when she said this! I say to her tha' if I wos in her shoes, I wouldn't care about how much yeh changed! She responded by callin' me a fool and then…" I trail off, not wantin' to speak the next words tha' came from her mouth.

"Mrs. Lovett, continue," I hear Mr. Todd say from th' couch. 'E has this eerily calmness in 'is voice. Bloody Hell, I'm dead.

"She said…tha' you were a fool, too, for getting' shipped off. She said tha' she accepted wot th' Judge an' Beadle had t' offer her. She said she's going t' marry th' Beadle an' that th' Judge will marry…" Oh, must I tell 'im this?? "…Johanna." There is a long silence t' follow. I really hope tha' he's heard enough, cos I don't want t' tell 'im th' rest.

"Continue," 'E says quietly. Well, he wos polite about it. I take a deep breath before I continue to tell 'im me story.

"I…I asked her if she…didn't really love you…when you were Ben," I pause for a moment before I continue, "She said that she…never loved you." I don't dare look at th' man as I tell 'im th' truth. I bet he won't believe me. I bet th' second I finish tellin' him everything, 'e'll call me a liar and kill me on th' spot.

"She said you wos nice an' all, but said you were too naïve an' that you weren't…wealthy." Ooh, I wish I could strangle tha' lil' bitch!

"Said tha' her parents wanted 'er t' marry you cos yeh had th' potential of bein' wealthy, but then she said tha' you were foolish an' got shipped off t' jail. She then said yeh returned to be a broodin'…sap." I hated tha' I 'ad to say tha', but he wanted to know wot she had said t' piss me off and tha' was one of th' final straws.

"She then said tha' she's better off without you. She then said somethin' to me that was most unpleasant an' that is when I snapped."

"Tell me what she said," Mr. Todd says quietly but sternly. Bollocks, why must 'e insist?

"She said 'Besides, I'm better off without 'im, Eleanor. So you can do wotever slutty things yeh want t' do with 'im when yeh get back to yeh shop.' That's wot she said, word fer word, and tha's wot made me snap. Of course, well, y'know the rest." This is when I finally turn towards Mr. Todd's direction. 'E isn't sittin' anymore; he's _standin'_ an' he 'as his intense gaze set on me. Bloody 'Ell, this is it. He takes one swift step towards me, not takin' 'is gaze off o' me. I brace meself for th' worst, closin' me eyes. It's then tha' 'e does somethin' I did not expect atoll. I feel 'im wrappin' 'is arms around me. Wot; is 'e goin' to crush me? Is 'e goin' t' carry me down to th' bake house to start butcherin' me? No…he's…he's _hugging_ me! I can't believe it! Sweeney Todd is actually _huggin'_ me! Why th' Bloody 'Ell is he doin' that?!

"M-Mr. Todd?" I stutter in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry," He says t' me. Sorry? Sorry for wot? Sorry tha' he's about t' kill me or somethin'? Well, me supposive death 'asn't come yet. He's still Bleedin' huggin' me! I find meself cautiously huggin' 'im back. To me surprise, he doesn't resist. This only causes 'im to hug me tighter.

"I'm sorry for being so blind," He continues, "Part of me knew, but I didn't want to accept it." He must be talkin' about his blindness towards Lucy.

"It's alright, dear," I say to 'im, still bein' cautious. He pulls away, but is still holdin' me by th' arms. I see a look in 'is eyes tha' I 'aven't seen in ages.

"Thank you," He says to me.

"For wot?"

"For standing up to her like that," He answers, looking terribly sad, "I'm sorry for striking you. If I would've known everything…" He trails off, lookin' like 'Ell.

"It's alright. Yeh only caught th' tail end o' it," I said to 'im, tryin' to make 'im feel better. He looks at me an' he has this change o' expression on 'is face. I'm not sure exactly, but it's as if he jus' realized somethin'.

"Apparently," He mutters, "Lucy isn't the only thing I was blind about."

* * *

**Oh! I wonder what _else_ he was blind about? Do you want to know? Really! Okay! I'll tell you...TOMORROW! MWAHAHAHA!! Don't worry, I bet you all have a good guess about what he just realized! Please review and I may give you another hint!**


	12. Sweeney's Stunning Realizations

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! Chapter Twelve, here we go!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

"Mr. Todd, wot are yeh talkin' about?" Mrs. Lovett asks me, looking confused. I don't say anything to her. I'm too stunned to say anything. How could I have _not_ noticed this all along? Her kindness towards me, how she sometimes blushes if I say something nice, how fired up she got when Lucy was speaking badly of me. It's so obvious!

"…'Ello? Yeh in there?" She asks, snapping me from me thoughts. I look down at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Bloody Hell, she has it written all over her face!

"Sorry, I got lost in me thoughts, that's all," I say to her. I don't think it'd be wise to confront her on her feelings tonight, seeing it's been a rough day already for her. She smiles at me with that shyness hidden beneath.

"It's quite alright, dear. Perhaps you should go t' bed and rest yer weary bones," She says as she goes to leave. I stop her by gently grabbing her arm. She seems tense under my touch at first, looking up at me with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you get some rest?" I ask her.

"Mr. Todd, look at me," She says flatly. I look her over and…oh, right. She's a bloody mess.

"Oh, sorry," I mumble, feeling rather stupid.

"It's okay, love. Now, get off t' bed," She orders me nicely. I do something that I normally don't do; I give her a small smile before I turn and leave. I could've sworn I caught her blushing before I fully turned away from her. When I'm up in me shop, I pace about the room. A lot is on me mind right now. Although I'm sad about Lucy, I also feel more free and at ease now that I know the truth. It's an odd, but pleasant feeling. Of course, I still want to kill the Judge and the Beadle, but only for pure revenge now.

After a while, me thoughts drift upon Mrs. Lovett. I can't believe how blind I was. It's quite obvious to me now that she has strong feelings for me. That's fine, but I don't see how she could. I've been so mean to her since I've returned. I keep on thinking about what Mrs. Lovett had said to Lucy about not caring about how much I've changed. Could this possibly mean she's liked me even before I was shipped off? We've been friends since childhood. I don't think it started then. Maybe it was when her parents had arranged for her to marry Albert Lovett. It must've been then, because I can recall her acting slightly different around me then. Who knows, maybe if she wasn't married to Albert, it'd me and her who'd be married.

I paused abruptly when that thought entered my mind. Eleanor and I as a couple? I mean, as kids, we joked about it because we were best friends. I was slightly sad when she told me that her god-damned parents were forcing her to marry that pig, Lovett. But shortly after that was when I set me eyes on Lucy. Humph, if only I knew back then that she was a shallow woman. Perhaps none of this would've ever happened. I have to laugh at meself, twenty-four hours ago, I worshipped Lucy. Now, I find that the more I think about her, the uglier she seems to me. I feel so betrayed and used right now. And, I can't believe she's going to marry Johanna off to the Judge!

I begin to pace again, really hoping that my lil' girl isn't fond of the idea of marrying that wrinkly old pig. I pause for a moment, recalling the day when Mrs. Lovett came up with that brilliant plan. Before I yelled at Anthony to leave, he mentioned that he wanted my help with rescuing a girl from her tyrannical mother and fiancé. Of course! That's why the Judge was so angry to see the boy! The boy loves my daughter and it's very possible that she loves him back. God, why didn't I see this sooner?

I collapse into me barber's chair after tiring me legs out. I can't believe all of this information. Lucy is going to force Johanna to marry the Judge, who is a womanizing pig. Oddly enough, this reminds me of Eleanor's parents forcing her to marry Albert Lovett. Well, I'm not going to let history repeat itself. I get up and exit me shop. I have to tell Eleanor about this so the two of us can find Anthony Hope tomorrow. When I enter the Pie Shop, I see that the light is on in the parlor. I go in and is about to say something when I pause.

Eleanor is collapsed in her arm chair, contently asleep. She's in a cleaner dress and she isn't plastered in blood as she was earlier. Should I wake her up and tell her the news? No, it can wait for the morning. I turn to leave, but I stop meself. Slowly, I look back over at the woman who is sleeping in the chair. Until now, I've never noticed how…pretty she is. I walk up to the chair and kneel down to Eleanor's level, truly looking at her for the first time. Her fiery hair is completely down, which would be a first for me to see. I never knew it was so long. I silently chuckle, realizing that the colour of her hair is the same as my favorite colour. Carefully, I take a clump of the hair in my hand. It's very soft, which shocked me. I always thought it'd be wiry because that's how it looks when she wears it up.

Eleanor shifts in her sleep, causing me to quickly let go of her fiery curls. I notice how uncomfortable she looks in that chair. So I very carefully maneuver me arms beneath her and I gently lift her up. Heh, she's heavier than she looks. I notice that that's because she's mainly muscles from doing a lot of labor. Carefully and quietly, I carry her up to the second floor of her apartment. I am very quiet when I pass Toby's room. I really don't want him to wake up and see me with his mum in me arms. Oh, Bloody Hell! Her door is completely shut! Carefully, I lay her down in the hallway. I then open up the door, which is as loud as Hell! I quickly look down at Mrs. Lovett, satisfied to see that she's still sound asleep. I carefully pick her up and go into her room. Christ, it's so bleedin' dark in here! When I find her bed, I carefully lay her down in it. After I successfully tuck her in, I quietly leave the room. As I head up to me shop, I find meself smiling. Perhaps I can find love again after all.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than it looks, folks. It looks short because it's mainly Sweeney's thoughts. As a matter of fact, this is my longest chapter, believe it or not! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	13. Flustered Thoughts and Staring

**MY SINCERE APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY! First off, I was up late last night because I was watching the Olympics. So, I accidently slept in later than normal. Then, I kept on getting interrupted by my family. "Megan, make us some Cup-Soup!" "If you're going to drink your coffee, have it NOW!" "Megan, check the mail!" Yeesh! It can get annoying at times, you know??**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

Bloody Hell, wot a night. I slowly sit up in me bed, recallin' last night's events. I can't believe Mr. T not only believed me, but he also _hugged_ me! Bleedin' Christ! Hold on a minute…didn't I fall asleep on th' arm chair las' night? I look around me room, puzzled. I don't remember comin' up 'ere. I then look down at me cloths. I'm not wearin' me night gown! I'm wearin' th' outfit tha' I changed into after I cleaned meself up! It's at tha' very moment tha' I realize th' only possible way I could've wound up in me room, someone carried me up 'ere. Blushing furiously, I get out o' bed. Wot next? Will I come down an' discover tha' 'e decided t' make breakfast?

Well, as I exit me bedroom, I smell food…I jus' _had_ t' say tha', didn't I? After wakin' Toby up, we both head down to th' shop t' see food waitin' for us. It appears tha' Mr. Todd had jus' placed it down, seein' he's standin' next t' the table when he spots us.

"Good morning," He says in 'is emotionless voice.

"'Mornin', Mr. Todd," I say to 'im. I glance down at Toby and 'e's eyin' Mr. Todd suspiciously. Mr. Todd takes a seat and I follow 'is action. Oh, Bloody Hell, 'e's sittin' across from me. None o' us say a word while we eat. My reasonin' is tha' I'm still rather shocked and flustered about las' night. Mr. Todd doesn't speak cos, I'm guessin', 'e has nothin' teh say. Toby, well, 'is glare on Mr. Todd is doin' th' talkin'. When we all finish eatin', Toby an' I start t' clean up. I notice Mr. T's look lingerin' on me an' I get th' feelin' tha' e wants t' talk in private.

"Toby, dear," I say as I turn t' face me son.

"Yes, Mum?" I 'and th' boy me purse and a list.

"Seein' I didn't get t' buy th' meat yesterday, could you go an' do tha' for me now?" I ask 'im. He looks reluctant, but 'e takes th' list and purse from me.

"Course, Mum," He says as he turns away from me. After givin' Mr. Todd another glare, 'e leaves th' shop. I resume me cleanin', soon discoverin' tha' Mr. Todd is behind me cos 'is shadow can be seen in front o' me.

"Eleanor," He says hoarsely. I pause abruptly. Did 'e jus' call me by me name? Heh, th' last time he called me tha' wos th' last day I saw 'im as Benjamin Barker. 'E wos th' only person other than tha' twit Lucy who would call me by tha' name. Everyone else would call me that yucky nickname, Nellie. When I 'ear tha' nickname, I think o' a cow. Moo.

"Yes, dear?" I ask 'im as I turn an' face 'im. Yeesh, could 'e be any closer? I 'ave t' look up to see 'is face seein' he's so close t' me. This proximity really isn't helpin' me poundin' heart. Wot also isn't 'elpin' is th' way he's lookin' at me.

"We need to search for Anthony Hope as soon as possible," He says. Tha's all very well, but who th' Hell is this "Anthony Hope"? As if readin' me mind, Mr. T continues.

"He's that boy who walked in on me shaving the Judge. He helped me get back to London, you see, and he came to me that day for me help." Ah, I see. Tha' makes sense.

"So, you want t' find 'im to help him?" I ask.

"Yes. Not only would I be helping him, I'll be helping me daughter as well." Huh? 'Is daughter? Wot does she 'ave t' do with this?

"That day when he interrupted me, he said something about needing me help with freeing this girl from his tyrannical mother and fiancé," Mr. Todd continues, pacing around th' room as he explains ever'thing t' me. Heh, I like this Anthony. Referring Lucy as a tyrant, it's priceless!

"Alright, I understand," I say to 'im. Mr. Todd faces me, lookin' down at me with those black orbs.

"You'll help me search for him?" He asks me.

"O' course, dear. When do yeh suppose we start lookin' for 'im?" I ask Mr. Todd.

"Today, if possible." Today? Well, I only 'ad one body t' butcher last night. I suppose tha' I could bake th' pies and 'ave Toby run th' shop while we're gone. Th' boy 'as done it before.

"Alright, but I need to start makin' pies when Toby gets back. I'll have 'im bake 'em and sell 'em while we're gone," I say to Mr. Todd.

"Alright," He answers. Smiling at 'im, I turn to continue t' clean. I am shocked when Mr. Todd starts 'elpin' me out.

"It's alright, dear, I'll take care o' this," I say to 'im, but 'e won't allow it.

"Let me help you," He says t' me. I look at 'im and see tha' peculiar look in 'is eyes, that look tha' gets me flustered. I quickly turn from him.

"Okay, then. Thank you," I mumble.

"You're welcome," 'E answers. In silence, we clean up th' shop. I notice as we're cleanin' tha' Mr. Todd keeps glancin' at me. I don't know why 'e's doin' it, but it's makin' it harder and harder for me to stay in control of me actions. 'E's been very nice so far today t' me. It must be because 'e feels bad about hittin' me at th' market yesterday. Yes, tha' has t' be it. I mean, seriously, why else would 'e be lookin' at me and bein' kind teh me all o' th' sudden? By th' time we finish, Toby comes in with th' meat I wanted.

"Toby, yeh think yeh can bake th' pies an' serve them on yer own today?" I ask 'im as I take th' meat from 'im.

"Sure thing, Mum. Why?"

"Mr. Todd and I 'ave t' run an errand this evenin', dear. So, I need yeh t' tend th' shop while we're gone, alright?" The boy tries 'is hardest t' hide th' shock on 'is face. 'E tries even 'arder t' not glare at Mr. Todd.

"Alright, Mum," 'E says quietly. I smile at 'im and head down to th' bake house. This day 'as been full o' surprises. I 'ave t' wonder wot else is in store for me today?

* * *

**Meh, this chapter isn't my best. Oh, well! As long as you all enjoyed it! Please eview!**


	14. An Unsettling Discovery

**Well, at least I updated earlier today! When I start college in a couple weeks, I probably won't be able to update as frequently as i usually do. But, that'll be in a few weeks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

Finding Anthony is proving to be harder than I thought. We first went to the most logical place he could be, the docks. His ship, the _Bountiful_ was there, but there was no sign of him. So, we decided to ask around for him from his fellow sailors. Of course, none of them knew his whereabouts. Heh, some ship mates they are. For all they know, he could be rotting in a ditch!

"Mr. Todd," Eleanor says quietly, "I think I might know where t' find 'im." I turn and look at her. The look on her face is grim. She must mean that he's hanging around Lucy's place. Well, as much as I don't want to, we'll have to go there and check it out.

"Lead the way," I say to Eleanor. Quietly, we make our way to Main Street. When we get there, we discretely search the perimeter of Lucy's house. I inwardly growl when there's no sign of him. I go to say something to Eleanor when we hear voices approaching our direction. Panicking, both of us look for a place to hide. Spotting a large bush, I grab Eleanor by the arm and hide us inside of it.

"…it pains my heart, but it's for the best, dear Lucy," I hear the Beadle say. I am very tempted to jump out and kill him on the spot, but Eleanor grips my arm to keep me still.

"I quite agree, James. Johanna must be punished for her ungratefulness and foolishness. Maybe with her being in Fogg's, she'll learn a thing or two about gratitude." Fogg's? Is she talking about the Asylum on the other side of London? Is she saying that my lil' girl is in an _Asylum_?

"I believe she will, Lucy. She'll come to her senses soon enough and she and Judge Turpin will be rightfully married," The Beadle concludes. I feel me blood boiling with absolute rage. I can see Eleanor keeping a cautious eye on me, still holding me arm so I won't blow our cover and throttle Lucy for where she's sent our baby.

"She wanted to run away with a filthy sailor. The nerve of her to want that! Doesn't she see that the Judge is far better suited for her?" Lucy drawls.

"_Don't yeh see tha' th' Judge is old enough to be her great grandfather…?_" Eleanor whispers almost silently through gritted teeth. I give her a look and she just shrugs it off with a very slight grin.

"Well, the ungrateful child will see soon enough, my love. Come, it's time for our tea." We hear the two of them walk away from our hiding spot. After a few seconds, we hear a door shut. It's then that I get out of the bush hastily, with Eleanor following close behind. I am in a fit of rage right now as we both march back to Fleet Street. Lucy has sent me daughter to an Asylum! She sent her own flesh and blood to an **Asylum**! And, for what? For actually legitimately falling in love with boy who is, gee, I don't know, her _**own**_ age??

"Mr. Todd, can yeh slow down some?" I hear Eleanor call from behind. I stop and wait for her to catch up. That dress she's wearing does not really allow her to move fast, I suppose. So, we continue back to Fleet Street with a slower pace. I notice Eleanor looking rather angered herself.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her when we turn on to Fleet Street.

"Probably exactly wot's on yer mind," She answers sharply. I say nothing, knowing it'd be best to talk in private. When we get back to the Pie Shop, we see Toby cleaning up after the busy day. While Eleanor goes to help him, I head up to me shop. I pause when I see Anthony himself waiting inside. Of course, we spent all afternoon searching for him and here he is, inside me shop. When I enter he looks happy to see me.

"Oh, Mr. Todd! You're a sight for sore eyes!" He exclaims as he approaches me.

"I could say the same for you," I mutter. He looks surprised.

"You've been looking for me, sir?" He asks. I nod at him as I take a seat in me barber's chair.

"I know about the girl you're fond of, Johanna, and I am willing to help you," I say to him. I watch him look defeated.

"Well, sir, Johanna's witch of a mother had her sent off to Fogg's Asylum, sir."

"I know," I say to him, getting up, "And I know how you can free her." Anthony looks at me with hope in his eyes.

"Go on," He urges.

"Set yourself up as a wig maker's apprentice and break her out when you're successfully inside. Then, the two of you can escape London together," I say quietly. Anthony looks ecstatic.

"Oh, Mr. Todd, what a brilliant idea! Thank you, sir!" With that said, Anthony dashes out of me shop. I am happy with my plan. When Johanna and Anthony escape, that's when I'll set my revenge in motion. If the Judge won't come to me, then I'll come to him.

"Yeh spoke t' Anthony?" Eleanor asks as she comes into me shop, looking exhausted.

"Yes, I did. He'll be freeing Johanna out of that Asylum in no time," I say calmly. She looks a bit confused.

"Wot do yeh mean?" Eleanor asks me.

"I told Anthony to set himself up as a wig maker's apprentice, seeing wig makers get their hair from Asylums. Once inside, Anthony will free Johanna and they'll escape London together." Eleanor comprehends this, looking happy.

"Brilliant idea, Mr. Todd. Tha'll show the' Beadle an' Lucy for lockin' her away," She mutters. I feel meself smile slightly, thinking about their reaction when they find out that Johanna has escaped with the "dirty sailor" away from London.

"So, wot are yeh plans for th' Judge an' th' Beadle?" Eleanor asks me quietly. I walk over to the large window in me shop and stare out of it.

"If they don't come to me for a shave," I mutter darkly, "I'll just have to come to them."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of lovey-doveyness, folks. But, every story needs its plots! Yeah, the name James for the Beadle just popped up in my head out of the blue. Reviews are nice!**


	15. Waiting and Surprises

**Sorry for the delay, folks! Slept in again due to the Olympics. GO, PHELPS! Yeah, in case you don't know, I'm an American. Enjoy this chappy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

It 'as been two days since we sought out Anthony. I keep me ears open when I'm servin' costumers to find out if Anthony has freed Johanna yet. I know it'd be the next new thing ta speak about seeing Lucy, Judge Turpin, an' th' Beadle are always bein' talked about by th' customers in me shop. Normally, I'd tune it all out seeing I hate Lucy. However, I am listening very carefully for any news on Anthony or Johanna. As th' evenin' wears down, th' customers all leave. Sighing, I get t' work alongside me son, Toby. After tha's all done, I cook dinner an' bring Mr. Todd's food up to 'im.

"Any news?" 'E asks immediately. I shake me head and I see 'im lookin' disappointed.

"Fret not, Mr. T. Anthony is probably thoroughly preparin' 'imself for th' break out. Give 'im time," I say to Mr. Todd as I set 'is tray down on 'is desk. When I turn an' face him, he's starin' out tha' bloody window. Quietly sighing, I turn an' leave th' room. While I eat me dinner, I listen to me son rant about how rude some o' th' customers are to both me an' him.

"They was like this when we barely 'ad business!" He complains. I smile at 'im t' try and calm 'im down.

"Toby, there's always gonna be rude people in th' world. Yeh jus' gotta deal with it," I say calmly. Toby still looks mad, but 'e drops th' subject. After eatin', we clean up th' kitchen. I'm in autopilot while me mind is thinking about th' man upstairs. Wot will happen after 'e gets 'is revenge? Will 'e leave me an' Toby when th' Judge an' th' Beadle are gone? All 'e seems t' care about is revenge. Before, it wos Lucy and revenge. Why can't 'e jus' move on?

Th' hours slowly go by and I find meself down in th' bake house, butcherin' a body for tomorrow's pies. I am thankful tha' Mr. Todd seems t' be killin' either nobodies or filth like th' Judge. Th' man I'm butcherin' is a man like th' Judge. I had some bad luck with 'im in th' past. 'E tried t' shut down th' Pie Shop immediately after me Albert died. 'Course, 'e failed miserably when I proved to 'im tha' I'm quite capable o' runnin' me own establishment. I 'ave t' laugh tha' 'e'll be devoured by people who probably all had their bad luck with 'im. After hackin' 'im up, I put th' butcher's knife down and I turn t' get th' bag tha' I put th' meat in. I freeze when I see Mr. Todd standin' in th' doorway of th' bake house. Bloody Hell, I hate it when 'e does tha'.

"'Evenin', Mr. Todd," I say to 'im as I retrieve th' bag.

"Good evening," He responds t' me. His voice is deep an' quiet, which makes me melt. I notice 'im watchin' me every move as I start t' fill th' bag with the freshly hacked meat.

"Eleanor, how long does it take you to butcher and grind meat?" He asks me quietly. I stop wot I'm doin' and ace 'im. Why on Earth is 'e askin' me that?

"It depends on 'ow many bodies I 'ave t' butcher," I reply unsurely, watchin' him intently. O' course, 'e's got tha' unreadable expression on 'is face, so I can't tell wot 'e's thinking.

"How long for one body?" He asks quietly.

"About two hours. Why do yeh want t' know?" I ask 'im curiously. I see 'im glancing at th' three other bodies in th' corner that are waitin' to be butchered. He then approaches me an' takes th' bag o' meat from me. I watch 'im as he dumps th' contents into th' meat grinder. He then turns and gives me a look.

"You are overworking yourself, Eleanor," He states plainly. It's my turn t' give 'im a look.

"No, I'm not," I say to 'im, bein' me stubborn old self. His look lingers on me, giving me chills.

"I watch you when you're serving your customers. I know you're in pain from all of this work you've been doing," He continues. He's been _watchin'_ me?? Well, tha's comfortin'!

"Mr. Todd, I can assure you tha' I'm in perfect health," I state firmly to 'im.

"I'm going to help you every night for now on." I stare at 'im in disbelief.

"Mr. Todd--"

"Nothing you say will convince me otherwise, my love," He interrupts as he goes over and picks up one o' th' bodies. Wait…did 'e jus' call me "love"? He…he prob'ly meant nothin' from it. Jus' bein' polite, tha's all. So, in half th' time it takes me t' butcher alone, Mr. Todd an' I finish the job in four hours. In silence, we head out o' th' bake house an' settle down into th' parlor for some Gin.

"I don't get how you can do that by yourself every evening," He says t' me after a while. I take a sip o' Gin.

"I jus' do it, it isn't tha' bad after a while." I see 'im lookin' at me, so I turn and look at 'im. Again, 'e has this unreadable on 'is face.

"All of that work isn't good for you, Eleanor," He says very softly. Th' softness in 'is voice could melt me right there, but I keep me composure.

"It 'as to be done," I answer simply. After finishin' me Gin, I place th' glass down on th' table. Mr. Todd does th' same. When I get up, so does he. I turn an' look at him; trying t' read 'is emotions. Although 'is face is blank, 'is eyes tell a different story, though I can't put me finger on it.

"Why do you insist on overworking yourself? Why do you resist when I offer a helping hand?" He asks me. I think hard about me answer and decide t' answer from me heart.

"I overwork meself for you, dear. An' I don't want t' burden you more than you already are," I answer quietly. Th' look on 'is face softens as he looks me in th' eyes. As much as I want to, I can't break me gaze away from his as he takes a step closer to me. After gently seizing me by th' shoulders, Mr. Todd does somethin' tha' almost makes me faint from shock an' bliss. 'E kisses me softly on th' lips. When 'e finally lets go o' me, he turns and leaves th' parlor, casting me one last glance before disappearin' completely. I stand still in me spot, transfixed as I place me fingers lightly on me lips from where he had kissed me.

* * *

**Heh heh heh...How sweet! Sweeney kissed Mrs. Lovett! It only took him FIFTEEN CHAPTERS TO DO IT! Oh, wait...I'm the one writing this story, not him...Eh-hem Well, I hope that this was satisfactory. Please review!**


	16. Thinking about Lovett

**Sorry this took so long. My dog would NOT let me type. He's a jealous little thing, he is.**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

"I overwork meself for you, dear," She replies softly to me, "An' I don't want t' burden you than you already are." She does it all for me. Those words repeat in me mind as I approach her. She looks nervous, but she doesn't move away or break eye contact with me. I gently grasp her shoulders and pull her closer to me. It's then that I lay a soft kiss on her lips. I am shocked by the rush of emotions that flow through me that very moment. When I finally pull away, I long for more but I know it wouldn't be appropriate. So, I turn and leave her be, casting her one last glance before I head up to me shop.

The following day, I feel very light. Although Eleanor seems to be avoiding me, my lightness does not leave me. I only kill one customer today, mainly because he acts too much like the Judge. Throughout the day, me mind can only think about one person, Eleanor Lovett. I keep on thinking about everything she has done for me before and after me transformation into Sweeney Todd. I remember when we were little kids; she got in a fight with another boy who was being a bully to me. Back then, our friendship was so strong, it was as if we were siblings.

"Brought ya lunch, love," I hear her say from behind me, breaking me thoughts. I turn quickly to see her already retreating me shop. I know that she's being shy and cautious. I can't blame her, seeing I know how unpredictable I've become since I've come home. I feel anger bubbling up inside of me. It's not at her, no, but towards meself. I keep on thinking about that incident in the market when I striked her. She was standing up for me and I repaid her by hurting her physically and emotionally. Heh, I can hear her voice now, saying that I only caught the tail end of the incident. That's no excuse. I should've controlled me actions and not be blinded by tainted love.

I begin to eat the meal that Eleanor made for me. It eases me thoughts considerably. Heh, I remember that she tried to teach me how to cook when we were kids. I failed miserably back then, but we had fun. After escaping Australia, I had to teach meself how to cook in order to survive at sea. In fact, her lessons from when we were kids came in handy as I journeyed back to London. I hear the shop door open. Another customer to shave. Putting me fork down, I get to work.

* * *

I sit on me bed, waiting patiently for Eleanor to come up with dinner. Within a few minutes, she enters me shop, balancing the tray in one hand as the other pushes the door open.

"Brought ya dinner…" She trails off when she sees me sitting on me bed, watching her. I see her becoming more alert. I also notice that she's blushing slightly. Smiling, I stand up and walk towards her.

"Thank you, Eleanor," I say as I take the tray from her. She stands there, dumfounded by me actions. I feel her eyes on me as I place the tray down on me desk. I turn and face her, noticing that she's nervous.

"Well, I'll leave yeh alone t' eat, dear," She mumbles, turning to leave.

"Don't go," I say quietly. She pauses abruptly. Sighing, she turns and faces me.

"I know wot yeh want t' discuss, Mr. Todd," She says after a while of silence.

"Eleanor, I--"

"Jus' hear me out, please," She asks softly. I silently nod, giving her permission to speak.

"I know tha', for you, that kiss wos probably jus' a gesture for sayin' 'thank yeh'. To me, though, it's much more than tha'," Eleanor says very quietly, wringing her hands together. I want to say something, but I know she wants me to hear her out, so I stay silent as she continues.

"For a long time now, I've…had a strong fondness for yeh…more than jus' a friendship fondness…I-I guess I can say tha' it developed shortly before me bleedin' parents decided t' marry me off ta Albert Lovett." I see her pause, thinking back on her parents' decision with a bitter look on her face. I then see her look at me, looking unsure and…ashamed? Why would she be ashamed?

"I kept it to meself, especially after yeh met Lucy. She 'ad always rubbed me th' wrong way, but I wanted yeh to be 'appy, Mr. Todd."

"Eleanor," I say softly, but she cuts me off.

"Please, let me finish. Tha' kiss…th' kiss yeh gave me las' night…wos th' happiest moment of me life, aside from th' birth of me son, Toby." She turns away from me suddenly, bringing her hand to her face. Cautiously, I take a step closer to see if she's alright. She slowly turns and faces me again; her eyes are moist with tears.

"I know tha' it probably meant nothin' to yeh, Mr. Todd," She says with a very shaky voice, "But, it meant th' world t' me tha' yeh did tha'. Thank yeh, Mr. Todd." I stare at her at a loss of words. She smiles sadly, misreading me reaction. She goes to walk by me, but I stop her by catching her in me arm. Turning to face her fully, I look deeply into those beautiful chestnut eyes.

"That kiss meant the world to me, too," I say softly. She looks up at me, completely shocked by me words. Before she can say a thing, I pull her close and kiss her on her succulent lips. This time, I feel her kissing back after her moment of shock. This goes on until we need to breath. When we break away, we look at each other, neither of us speaking a word for the longest time.

"Mr. Todd," She says softly and unsurely.

"Hush," I whisper, gently stroking her face. No more words. I just want us to stay in that moment.

* * *

**Again, this chapter is longer than it looks. Over 1,000 words, people! I perfer writing as Mrs. Lovett more than Sweeney because it's easier writing as her. I am happy with this chappy and I hope you all are, too! Please review!**


	17. Closing Time

**YAY! I finally managed to udate early today! WOO-HOO!!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

I don't know 'ow long we've stayed here huggin' each other. Honestly, I don't care atoll. All I care about right now is this tender an' lovin' moment tha' I'm sharin' with Mr. Todd. I might as well savor it before it ends, seein' I don't know if a moment like this will ever occur again. It seems tha' th' minute I think tha', me Bloody son comes bargin' in, causin' both me an' Mr. Todd t' separate quickly.

"Mr. Todd, Mum's…" He trails off when 'e sees me starin' at 'im. He looks from me to Mr. Todd, looking rather confused an' suspicious.

"Dear, I'll be down in a tick. Jus' go an' eat," I say sweetly to 'im. Quietly, he nods, casting Mr. Todd a suspicious glance before leavin' us be. Neither of us say a thing after 'e leaves. I don't dare t' look up at 'im, mainly cos I don't know if 'e'll be starin' back or if 'e'll be starin' elsewhere at th' window and tellin' me t' leave. So, I back off some, puttin' a polite smile on me face.

"Well, I'd best be off," I say cheerfully. It's then tha' I finally look up at 'im and see 'im lookin' down at me with the softest expression I've ever seen on 'is face since his return t' London.

"May I eat downstairs with you tonight?" He asks softly.

"O' course, dear," I answered, noticin' that me voice is a bit higher than normal. I turn t' leave, hearin' Mr. Todd pickin' up 'is dinner and followin' me back down to me shop. Th' look on Toby's face is priceless when we enter th' shop together.

"Toby, it's rude t' stare," I say to me boy after a minute when I notice 'im still starin' at meself and Mr. Todd. Toby quickly looks down at 'is food, still lookin' utterly confused. I smile to meself, knowin' that boy'll bombard me with questions when I'm tuckin' 'im in for bed later. In silence, we all eat our dinner, occasionally glancin' at each other when Toby's not lookin'.

* * *

That evenin' after tuckin' Toby in for bed, I find Mr. Todd waitin' in me parlor for me. I know why 'e's there. He's goin' t' help me down in th' bake house. I really don't want th' help because I am quite capable of doin' it meself, but Mr. Todd won't hear it. So, we both go down into th' bake house together to butcher an' grind th' one victim o' Mr. Todd today.

"My, 'e's awfully fat," I comment when I see th' body under th' chute. Mr. Todd grunts, glarin' down at the corpse.

"He's filth like the Judge," He responds softly, but I can faintly make out the growl in 'is voice. So, we begin the most unfortunate process of undressin' th' bloke. After searchin' an' lootin' th' clothing o' hidden pounds an' currency, I toss the clothing into th' oven to be burned. I try me hardest to not look at th' corpses' nudity, seein' 'e's about as fat as me Albert. We haul 'im over t' the cuttin' table an' begin' th' tiresome butcherin'. After a while, we finally finish, so we fill up th' meat bag an' haul it over to th' grinder.

"Go upstairs and rest, Mr. T, I'll take care o' th' rest," I say to Mr. Todd as I reach for th' grinder's handle. Mr. Todd grabs me hand firmly but gently. I look up at 'im an' he's givin' me a look.

"_You_ should go upstairs and rest," He says flatly. I know there's no point in protestin', so I leave 'im be t' grind th' meat. I collapse into th' couch, thinkin' back on th' events o' these past two evenings. 'E not jus' kissed me once, but _twice_! I can hardly b'lieve it. Wot 'as stunned me more is wot 'e said t' me before 'e kissed me th' second time. Said th' first kiss meant th' world to 'im, too. Me thoughts are interrupted when Mr. Todd makes 'is appearance from th' bake house. 'E's a bloody mess, but I know tha' I probably look th' same. Silently, 'e sits beside me.

"We should go an' clean up some," I say after a while. He nods an' follows me up to me bathroom. We each take a face cloth an' douse it in warm water. Thankfully, th' blood isn't terribly 'ard t' get off. When th' blood is off completely, I throw me face cloth next t' th' basket with the clean laundry o' Mr. Todd's.

"Grab a shirt from in there, dear. They're clean," I say before turnin' an' leavin' for me bedroom t' change. After a change into me night dress, I head out o' me room, almost jumpin' when I almost bumped into Mr. Todd. He kinda smirks at me before turnin' away to head down to th' parlor. I swear tha' he likes t' scare me. So, I follow 'im an' we both settle down on th' couch together.

"Mr. Todd, may I ask yeh somethin'?" I ask after a while. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes o' his.

"Of course," He answers softly.

"Are yeh plannin' on leavin' London after yeh get your revenge?" I ask quietly. His look lingers on me, not answerin' me question right away.

"That depends on if _you_ want to leave London," He answers. Me heart skips a beat when 'e says this. 'E wants to stay with me? I wos sure tha' he'd want to leave London immediately after th' Judge an' th' Beadle are meat pies! I notice tha' Mr. Todd is watchin' me. I look at 'im an' he's wearin' a small smile.

"I wouldn't and don't want to leave you, Eleanor," He says softly. I'm at a loss o' words, knowin' full well tha' I'm probably blushin' furiously right now. Before I know it, I am restin' me head on Mr. Todd's chest. I find meself being lulled t' sleep by th' sound of Mr. Todd's strong an' steady heart beat.

* * *

**Aw, how sweet! But, don't think you've heard the last of Lucy yet! Free hint to anyone who reviews!**


	18. A Price to Pay

**Something tells me that this story has the potential of being my longest story yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

Another week has passed and there still hasn't been any word about someone being broken out of Fogg's Asylum. I am not only getting more agitated, I'm becoming more worried as well. What if the sailor got caught and the "Honorable" Judge Turpin shipped him off to Australia or had him hanged? Knowing the Judge, it wouldn't surprise me to the very least. I pace about me shop, pausing abruptly when Eleanor enters with a wide grin on her face.

"He did it, didn't he?" I asked her. Her smile widened and I allowed meself to grin with glee. Johanna is free from the Judge, the Beadle, and Lucy!

"Th' great ol' Judge came in not tha' long ago, rantin' about th' break out. It 'appened a week ago, but Fogg's kept silent about it at first so their reputation wouldn't get ruined." Ah, so that means that Anthony and Johanna are probably long gone by now.

"Is the Judge still downstairs?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes. Her smile fades slightly.

"'Fraid not, Mr. Todd. T' Judge came in to tell me off about it," She answers.

"Why would he want to tell you off?" I ask her, confused. Eleanor made a face as she thought back upon the incident.

"Apparently, lil' Lucy said somethin' to 'im about me bein' th' one responsible for th' break out, seein' she told me about th' Judge marryin' Johanna," Eleanor answers, rolling her eyes at the thought. I am a tad worried for her safety, seeing Lucy is involved with the Beadle and is associated with the Judge.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Mr. Todd. Lucy is jus' lookin' for someone t' blame an' th' Judge is lookin' for someone t' rant to. Besides, I told 'im tha' I hadn't th' slightest clue tha' he 'ad his fiancé put in an Asylum. That's when he grumbled an' left," She continues, reassuring me that everything will be fine. I suppose she's right. Anyway, the Judge has no proof against her.

"So, the Judge doesn't want to come to me for a 'shave', right?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," She answers, smiling slightly.

"Well, then, I'll pay him a visit this evening after our shops close up," I continued, grinning slightly to the thought of the Judge's blood all over me precious razors. I feel Eleanor placing her hand on me shoulder. I turn and see her looking up at me with some concern in her eyes.

"Be careful, love," She whispers. I smile lovingly at her. Eleanor always worries about others and not herself. I gently brush a stray strand of hair away from her face before I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about me, Eleanor," I say to her. She smiles shyly and leaves me be. Sighing, I stare out the large window in me shop, thinking about tonight's plan. Soon, the Judge will be my prey. Then when the Beadle comes to investigate, he'll be next.

* * *

Finally, closing time has come. I almost gleefully flip the "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED" before I head down to the Pie Shop for dinner. I eat me meal as quickly as possible, earning a stern look from Eleanor and a surprised look from her son, Toby.

"Dear, yer askin' teh choke by eatin' tha' fast," She says after a while. All I do is shrug and continue to wolf down me meal, noticing Eleanor rolling her eyes and muttering "Men…" under her breath. When I finish, I quickly get up and grab me coat.

"I'll be back within the hour," I call out behind me as I head out the door. Unfortunately, it'll take me a while to get to the Judge's house. However, that gives me enough time to plan out that unworthy slime's death to perfection. How shall I do it? Slitting his throat would be too quick in my opinion. I want to have my fun with him first. Besides, I don't want to leave any evidence that it was a barber's razor that killed him. I'll mutilate his body to the extreme that he'll be unrecognizable.

Finally, after a half 'n hour, I make it to the slime's house. Casually, I knock on his door. An unfamiliar face opens up and looks at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Is your master, Judge Turpin, home? I have some important matters to discuss with him," I ask the young servant. Bloody Hell, I really don't want to kill an innocent woman to cover up me crimes.

"I'm afraid that he isn't here, sir," She responds shyly. Part of me is angry that he's gone and the other part of me is relieved that I won't have to kill this woman.

"Can you tell me where he is or where he's going? These matters can't wait," I ask somewhat urgently. She's quiet for a moment, thinking about where the Judge had said he was going.

"I do believe that he said that he had an important matter to deal with in Fleet Street," She answers. My stomach drops when I hear this.

"Where in Fleet Street?" I manage to ask calmly.

"I believe he said he was going to the Pie Shop on that street. The one run by Mrs. Lovett." I am completely frozen by this news. Eleanor.

"Th-thank you, good miss," I mumbled, dropping five pounds in her hands before turning and practically running back to Fleet Street. I know that his intentions are not good at all for him to be heading there. Hopefully, if he had just left, I can catch up with him before he can do any harm. I curse angrily to meself when I have to catch me breath. I'm almost there, I know it. After a minute I turn onto Fleet Street, running to the end of it where Eleanor's Pie Shop is. When I see the shop in me sight, I see that the door is wide open. When I get into the door frame, the sight I see makes me blood boil with pure rage.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! It's, yet, another cliff hanger! Find out tomorrow what happends!**


	19. Agony

**Alright, folks. As a treat, I decided to update earlier than schedueled. This chapter is where the "M" rating comes in. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

Tha' man really needs t' be patient! 'Ere 'e is, wolfin' down 'is food so he can kill tha' Bleedin' ol' Judge. It's not like th' Judge is goin' anywhere. As quick as lightnin', Mr. Todd shoots up, grabs 'is coat, and bolts out th' door.

"I'll be back within the hour!" 'E yells as the door shuts. I shake me head an' me an' Toby exchange glances with each other.

"Wot's his rush, Mum?" Toby asks me after he finishes eatin'.

"'E jus' has somethin' t' take care of, tha's all. Now, run along an' go get us some toffees while I clean up," I say to me lad as I hand him a shiny, new penny.

"Wot about you? Will yeh be alright by yourself?" He asks out o' concern. God bless me boy.

"I'll be fine, dear! Now, run along!" I watch 'im dash out o' th' door out o' excitement about getting' toffees. 'E likes 'em a lot and so do I. I hum softly as I start t' clean up. It's at tha' moment when I hear th' Shop Door open.

"Toby, I told you I'll be…" I trail off when I see th' Judge in th' door way, leavin' th' door wide open as he enters. Great, perhaps Mr. Todd can kill 'im here after all.

"Mr. Turpin, th' shop's closed," I say to 'im, feelin' uneasy with 'is eyes borin' into mine.

"I will make you pay _**dearly**_ for your sins," 'E snarls. Before I can do anythin', the fat lard lunges at me an' tackles me to th' ground! I struggled beneath 'im, gettin' 'im in th' groin with me knee. He keels back, givin' me th' chance to get up. I go t' grab me rollin' pin when we grabs me from behind an' flings me to t' ground.

"Insufferable wench!" He yells, starin' at me with not only anger but, to me horror, _lust_. In 'is right 'and, he's holdin' th' cane tha' th' Beadle walks around with. With a violent jab, he forces th' cane to grow in length. Before I can move, 'e hits me hard with it, over an' over again. I need ta get meself out o' this situation! I manage to roll away, but he pounces on top o' me. 'E beats me over an' over. Me strugglin' weakens considerably. When 'e finally stops. He stares down at me with greedy eyes.

"I haven't been inside of a decent woman in ages, my dear. Consider yourself honored," He drawls as 'e starts t' raise me skirts. With all o' me strength, I go t' kick 'im, but I miss by mere inches. He laughs at my defeat, strikin' me harshly with tha' cane. He continues t' hit me until I can barely move. Again, 'e laughs at me as 'e forces me skirts up. I feel tears formin' in me eyes as I feel 'im tearin' me undergarments to shreds. Mockingly, he strokes th' sensitive spot between me legs.

"Go t' Hell," I growl angrily. He sneers at me as he starts t' unbuckle 'is belt. Me eyes widen in horror when I see th' monstrosity tha' 'e's plannin' on forcin' into me. I glare angrily at 'im as he laughs at me. I silently cry in anger an' fear as I feel th' bugger movin' me legs apart. Without a warnin' 'e rams 'imself into me with all o' his might, causin' me ta scream out in agony. Angrily, 'e takes th' remains o' me undergarments an' shoves them into me mouth t' stop me screamin'.

"We'll have none of that, whore," 'E growls with a sickenin' grin. I close me eyes tightly when he bangs me again, with more force than last time. I 'ear 'im laughin' as 'e continues to painfully fuck me over an' over again. 'Ere I am, completely 'elpless. Even if Toby wos 'ere, the Judge surely would over power th' poor boy. I feel meself bein' roughly turned over by th' Judge. I bite me tongue as 'e starts to continue 'is assault on me ass now. I taste th' blood in me mouth an' th' tears from me eyes as th' agonizin' pain radiates throughout me body. When I do open me eyes, I can see th' shop door, wide open. Why 'asn't none of me neighbors come? I'm sure tha someone must've heard me scream! Me vision begins to blur as th' pain becomes more intense. Why 'asn't he climaxed yet? Again, th' Judge flips me over, roughly grabbin' me cheek and smilin' sweetly at me.

"You do know how to make a man feel good," 'E sneers as he plunges himself into me openin' again. I close me eyes but he angrily slaps me in th' face to make me look at 'im. I glare at 'im through me pain, wishin' tha' I could castrate 'im on th' spot. I see th' Judge suddenly look above me with a look o' shock on 'is face. I see a hand angrily grabbin' 'im an' pullin' 'im out of me. At that moment, me vision becomes very blurry as th' pain radiate throughout me.

"ARGH!" Tha' wos th' Judge screamin'. I jus' wish I could see wot's happenin'. I see th' Judge lyin' down next t' me, covered in blood but still alive. 'E looks horrified when 'is attacker roughly brings 'im to 'is feet. Me heart skips a beat when I see th' razor in the hand of me savior. It's Mr. Todd! 'E must've hurried back when 'e found out tha' th Judge wasn't home. As me vision darkens, I see blood squirtin' everywhere. Then, I hear a loud thud next t' me. I turn t' look, but th' pain I'm in throbs through me an' prevents me from movin'. I see a very bloody Mr. Todd kneeling down beside me, cradling' me in 'is arms. I smile very weakly at 'im.

"Yeh got 'im, Mr. Todd," I mutter weakly before all me vision goes black.

* * *

**I apologies if I scarred you all for life. I don't really do rape scenes much, so forgive me if that sucked. And, before any of you ask, Mrs. Lovett didn't die! She just blacked out from all of the pain. I hate asking, but please review!**


	20. Father and Son Bonding

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! Again, I'm sorry if I scarred you all for life for that last chapter. At least you guys didn't have to _write_ that!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

"Yeh got 'im, Mr. Todd," She whispers before she blacked out in me arms. I feel panic rising within me when she loses consciousness. Gently, I shake her, but she stays unconscious. Just then, Toby comes dashing into the shop, his eyes wide with horror when he sees what's left of the Judge. Quickly, I pull Eleanor's skirts down to prevent Toby from seeing what the Judge had brutally done to her. Toby looks over at me as I carefully lift Eleanor into me arms.

"Get the door to her bedroom," I order. Without hesitation, Toby obeys and quickly leaves the Pie Shop. I carefully make me way up to the second floor apartment. When I get up there, I see Toby waiting for me. He helps me lay her down in the bed before we both go back down to the Pie Shop to deal with the Judge. After closing all of the curtains and locking both entrances, Toby and I haul the Judge down to the bake house. I see Toby glancing at the body of the bloke I killed earlier today, but the lad doesn't seem fazed by what he sees.

"Are we goin' t' burn 'im, sir?" Toby asks. His is voice oddly calm.

"No. I'm personally going to butcher him and make him into a meat pie," I growl as I ceremoniously drop my half of the Judge down on the floor. Toby says nothin' as he does the same. In silence, the boy and I head out of the bake house.

"Toby, would you kindly clean up this shop?" I ask him softly.

"Gladly," He answers. I smile slightly before I reach into the cabinet and grab a two large bowls. I then go into the parlor and grab the bottle of Gin, which is full for once. I then head up to the apartment and go into the bathroom. I fill one bowl up with warm water and the other with cold water. After grabbing two face cloths, I go back into Eleanor's bedroom. Setting the items I gathered down onto the bed, I go over to her bedroom door and I close it and lock it. I do not want the boy to walk in on what I'm about to do. Slowly, I walk back over to the bed. She's still unconscious. I gently place two of me fingers above the pulse in her neck. It's there, but it's faint. Blasted Judge! I look her over as the anger in me builds up. Not only did her brutally molest her, he also beat her severely. She has cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. The worst damage, other than her privates, seems to be on her legs. Knowing Eleanor, I bet she tried to fight back and this is how that mongrel rewarded her! Carefully, I gather her skirts up. The anger in me is ready to explode by the sight I see. I'll have my fun with that mongrel later. After dipping the first cloth in the warm water, I pour a bit of Gin on the tip. This is where I'm thankful that she's out of it.

* * *

After I'm done with the cleaning, I take the other cloth and submerge it into the cold water. I then gently lay it over her womanhood in hopes that the coolness will help relieve the pain when she finally comes through. After carefully lowering her skirts, I get up and go to the door. When I open it, to no surprise, Toby is sitting in the hallway, waiting patiently.

"Is she still out o' it, Mr. Todd?" He asks me quietly. Gravely, I nod. The boy looks defeated as he gets up. Placing me hand on his shoulder, I lead him into the bedroom and we each take a seat in the two armchairs in the room, both on opposite sides of the bed that lies in the middle. Neither of us speak, we just wait. I don't know what the boy is thinking, but I can guess that it's about his Mum.

"Why did 'e hurt her, Mr. Todd?" Toby asks after a while, his voice is very small and weak.

"It's what he does, Toby. He hurts people, takes away their dignity and throws it in their faces. He did it to me and now he has done t to your Mum," I mutter as I watch Eleanor's shaky breathing.

"You were once Benjamin Barker…weren't you?" The boy asks, or more like states. I look over at him and then look back to his Mum.

"I was that man once. But, he died many years ago. Judge Turpin was sure of that," I answer gravely.

"That other bloke down in th' bake house, was he like Judge Turpin?"

"…yes, he was. I kill people up in me shop that are like the 'Honorable' Judge…and your Mum cooks them into meat pies," I mutter quietly. All Toby does is smile very slightly.

"Well, theses _are_ desperate times, I suppose," He mutters darkly. Yes, he definitely is Eleanor's son.

"Indeed they are," I respond quietly.

"Mr. Todd, when yeh go t' butcher th' Judge, may I help you?" The boy asks me. I look at him, a bit shocked by his request.

"It'll be a lot of work, Toby," I say to the lad.

"I want t' do it, Mr. Todd. I want t' do t for Mum," He says firmly. He's stubborn, like his mother.

"Alright. We'll do it later after your Mum wakes up," I say quietly. I notice him looking at me, so I meet his gaze. It seems that he's seeing me in a different light seeing that his eyes aren't critical like they always are.

"Yeh really do care for 'er, don't you?" He asks me softly.

"Yes," I answer quietly. Toby smiles slightly and looks back to Eleanor.

"I never should've let 'er talk me into getting' us some toffees. I shoulda stayed with 'er," He sadly, the guilt radiating off of him as much as it radiates off of me.

"I never should've left," I say quietly, "I never should've been so bleedin' impatient."

"You 'ad…no way o' knowin', boys…" Said a very weak voice from the bed. Both Toby and I quickly look at Eleanor who's lying on the bed. Despite her banged up appearance, she weakly smiles at us, bringing great relief from both me and Toby.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't great. Again, I don't really like writing as Sweeney at times. Please review AND DON'T YELL AT ME FOR DOWNING MYSELF! I am entitled to be critical at my own work.**


	21. Pie Shop Confrontations

**...I told everyone to not yell at me for downing myself yesterday...AND I GOT YELLED AT ANYWAY!! Hmm...maybe I SHOULD tell you all to yell at me when I down myself! MWAHAHAHA! REVERSE PSYCOLOGY!! Anyway, enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

It's been two weeks since th' Judge got 'is guts cut out by Mr. Todd and I think I'm well enough t' work again. I carefully get out o' bed, I'm still pretty sore between me legs. Bloody bugger. At least 'e's dead. I make me way down to th' kitchen an' start breakfast. To no surprise, Mr. Todd comes down soon after, givin' me a stern look.

"You should be in bed," He says t' me as he crosses 'is arms. Wot am I? 'Is daughter??

"I've been in tha' bleedin' bed for two weeks, Mr. Todd. I am well enough t' work an' move about," I state to 'im as I start th' eggs. I see 'im keepin' his gaze on me as 'e sits down at one o' th' booths. I inwardly sigh as I continue me cookin'. Later on, Toby comes down to th' shop an' gives me th' exact stern look tha' Mr. T gave me when _he_ came down.

"You should be in bed, Mum," He states plainly. I give 'im me own stern look. Sulkin' slightly, Toby sits beside an equally sulkin' Mr. Todd. No matter wot age, men can be such babies. I 'ave t' laugh when I see th' two o' them sittin' next to each other. Ever since tha' unfortunate event, they seem to be bondin' very well. When I finish cookin', we sit down at a table together an' eat.

* * *

O' course, th' day tha' I decide t' come back t' work 'appends t' be th' busiest day o' th' week! Well, at least th' customers are bein' nice for once. They seem t' be leavin' more tips, too! Well, I know tha' in a few days, th' novelty will wear off an' they'll act like their usual, uncarin' selves again. For now, they'll forgive me for me slowness due to th' pain I'm in. So, I might as well enjoy their kindness while I can.

"Mum, we're out o' pies," Toby calls t' me.

"Alright, dear, be back in a tick," I say t' him as I serve th' last pie on me tray.

"Mum, I'll get th' next batch for yeh," He offers. Normally, I'd say no, but I nod an' watch 'im go into th' shop's interior t' get more pies. I don't know if I'm ready for those bloody stairs yet.

"Hello, Eleanor!" Says an overly cheerful an' phony voice from behind me. Oh, bollocks, it's Lucy. Reluctantly, I turn an' face her, slightly cringin' as she smiles at me with tha' phony politeness. I notice tha' th' shop quiets down considerably when she makes 'er presence known.

"'Ello," I say coolly. She's th' last person I want t' see right now seein' she's partly responsible for wot th' Judge did to me two weeks ago.

"I do hope that you're feeling better, my dear friend," She drawls. I know wot she's tryin' ta do an' I'm not fallin' for it this time.

"I'm feelin' perfectly fine. Now, excuse me…" When I go t' pass her, she puts 'er leg in th' way an' causes me t' trip. I fall harshly onto th' ground.

"Oh, Eleanor, you've always been so clumsy. Let me help you…" She roughly pulls me to me feet. Huh, th' little stick is stronger than she looks. I angrily pull meself out o' her grasp.

"Unless yer here for a pie, beat it," I growl quietly so th' other customers won't hear me.

"I won't leave until I get what I want, Eleanor," She replies in tha' sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well, Lucy, wot do yeh want?" I ask 'er impatiently.

"Where's Judge Turpin?" She asks. I keep me glare on 'er as I smile very slightly.

"Why would I know where 'e is?" I ask her coolly. She returns th' glare as she smiles a little too pleasantly for me tastes.

"Why, you were the last person to see him, Eleanor. You couldn't have missed him seeing he was last seen shagging you like the whore you are." I tense up considerably in a deep rage. At this point, I find it very, _very_ hard t' control me rage.

"Well, if he wos seen by someone, 'e'd be in jail right now for doin' wot 'e did," I say very quietly.

"Not quite, Eleanor. You forget that he's good friends with my husband, the Beadle," She replies coolly.

"I don't know where th' 'Honorable' Judge is, Mrs. Bamford. So, beat it," I growl.

"Oh, I think not, Eleanor," She replies, takin' a step closer t' me. She pauses suddenly when she notices someone behind me.

"You heard Mrs. Lovett," Said Mr. Todd's voice from behind, "Leave here, Mrs. Bamford, unless you came for a pie." Sneering, Lucy turned and quickly left th' patio. All o' th' other customers clapped when she finally left. I turn an' look up at Mr. Todd as 'e watches her go. 'E has th' deadliest glare tha' I've ever seen on 'is face as he watches her. When she's out o' sight, he looks down at me. Th' glare is quickly replaced by concern and tenderness.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"I'm quite fine," I say to 'im. Seemin' satisfied, he turns an' heads back up t' his shop. A moment later, Toby comes up with th' next batch o' pies. Like th' incident never 'append, I start t' serve more pies to me hungry customers.

* * *

Thankin' th' gods tha' tomorrow's Sunday, I settle down on me arm chair in th' parlor an' pick up th' current book tha' I'm readin'. It takes me a moment that there are eyes watchin' me. I look up from me book t' see Mr. Todd standin' in th' doorway. He quickly makes 'is way across th' room t' me. Before I can protest, 'e scoops me up in 'is arms an' starts t' carry me up to me room.

"Mr. Todd, wot th' Bloody Hell are yeh doin'?!" I squeak as we head up th' stairs.

"You need your rest because you're not well," He says plainly as he kicks me door open. Gently, he lays me down on me bed and takes a seat in th' arm chair beside me.

"Wot, are yeh goin' t' stay 'ere all night so I won't sneak back downstairs?" I ask 'im as I sit up. Firmly but gently, he shoves me back down onto th' bed.

"Sleep," 'E orders. I give 'im an annoyed look.

"Can I at least change into me night dress?" After a moment o' thought, he gets up an' leaves th' room. It takes me a while to unclothe meself seein' I'm still sore. Cursing quietly, I take off me bleedin' dress an' carefully slip on me night dress.

"Alright," I call to 'im. He immediately comes into th' room an' sits on th' arm chair. I give 'im a look.

"I promise that I'll go t' sleep. Go t' bed, Mr. Todd," I say to 'im.

"I'm stayin' down here with you," He says firmly. Sighin', I get under th' covers an' blow out th' candle.

"Are yeh sure you're comfortable in tha' chair?" I ask 'im.

"Go to sleep." Ugh, stubborn man. At least 'e cares. Smilin' slightly, I close me eyes an' drift off to th' sound of Mr. Todd's steady breathin'.

* * *

**This chapter was "wonderful"! I really "love" this chapter! Honestly, though, I loved having Sweeney give Lucy the death glare! That was my favorite part of this..."lovely" chapter! Reviews are lovely, too!**

* * *


	22. The Confession

**I'm sorry for my absence, folks! I was dog-sitting for m grandparents for a couple of days, so I didn't get to update. I DID bring my laptop to their house in hopes of updating, but I couldn't connect to the internet because they don't have the same internet as I do. I'M SORRY!!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

The Beadle smiled at me as he closed the door to me shop. It took him three weeks since the "disappearance" of the Judge to finally show his slimy face here. I smile pleasantly as he removes his coat and hangs it by the door.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" I ask as politely as I can muster.

"A hair cut and a shave, sir," He answers as he casually sits down in the barber's chair. I try not to scowl as I fetch me razor. Patiently, I sharpen it to its sharpest. I smile at me reflection before I approach the Beadle from behind.

"Has the great Judge Turpin been located, sir?" I ask him calmly.

"No, I'm afraid," He answers, although he doesn't sound like he really cares. Filth. I slowly slit the Beadle's throat.

"You'll be seeing him quite shortly," I say calmly as I finish the job. I watch with satisfaction as his body plummets to the bake house below. With a triumphant sigh, I clean me razor and change me shirt. Shortly after, Eleanor comes up with lunch.

"Brought some stew t'day," She says as she enters me shop. I turn and take the bowl of stew from her.

"Thank you, pet," I say calmly. She gives me a skeptical look.

"Yer in a merry mood, Mr. T," She says to me softly. I love it when she calls me Mr. T. It's so sweet of her.

"Let's just say that you'll be serving Beadle tomorrow," I reply with a slight grin. I see Eleanor's face light up with delight the second I say this.

"Ah, it's 'bout time 'e finally showed up! Yeh finally did it, Mr. Todd!" Eleanor exclaims happily, running over and hugging me tightly. I stiffen up slightly in surprise, but I quickly relax and put me arm around her.

"Yes, I did," I say softly, very grateful that my revenge is finally complete.

"Well, I've gotta get back t' work. See ya in a tick!" I watch as Eleanor disappears from me shop. I really wish she'd take more time to rest. I know that she's still in pain because of that pig, Turpin. I walk out of me shop and watch Eleanor serve the hungry customers below. Heh, if only they knew what they were eating. I turn me attention to Toby. I am quite shocked by how accepting he is about cooking people into pies. He acts like it's nothing severe. I find meself smiling as I head back into me shop. The both of them are bloody wonders.

* * *

Eleanor and I are sitting in her parlor, both wielding a glass of fine Gin. The Judge and the Beadle are finally dead. Now, I can finally move on from my twisted past. There's only one thing that concerns me. It's Lucy. With her being tied to the Beadle, she might start poking her nose around where it doesn't belong. I hate the woman, but I don't want to kill her if I don't have to. I guess it's part of me morals, I suppose.

"Mr. Todd, wot are yeh thinkin' about?" Eleanor asks me after a while.

"We need to be cautious if Lucy comes poking around," I answer after a minute of silence. I see Eleanor nod slowly as she takes a sip of Gin.

"Been thinkin' th' same thing. Tha' lil' nit'll probably suspect us when word comes out 'bout th' Beadle." Ha, 'Lil' nit'. Where does she come up with these names?

"I just hope that she doesn't go attacking you again," I say softly.

"Oh, don't yeh worry 'bout me, Mr. Todd. I can 'andle her with ease," She says to me, chuckling slightly. I give her a serious look that silences her giggles.

"You're still weak from what the Judge had done to you. She knows that and she may take advantage of that information," I say firmly. Eleanor rests her head on me shoulder and sighs.

"I'll keep tha' in mind, dear," She says softly. I smile as I kiss her forehead. She snuggles closer as I place me arm around her waist.

"I love you," I say very softly. I feel her freeze before she looks up at me in complete shock.

"Wot was that?" She asks me with her voice a bit higher than normal.

"I love you," I say again, louder this time.

"Oh, Mr. Todd," She sighs as she melts in me grip. I smile softly as I kiss her cheek tenderly.

"You have always been there for me and you've always cared for me," I say softly, "I'm sorry for taking it all for granted." I feel her gently rubbing me hand tenderly as she kisses my cheek softly.

"It's alright, dear, it's alright." We stay cuddled on that couch for what seems like an eternity. When the fire finally gives out, we both head up to her second floor apartment together. She carefully gets in her bed and I follow. I know she's still in pain, so I'll stay with her to comfort her. When the time is right, we'll both what we should've done years ago. I wrap me arms around her gently as I feel her go the same around me waist.

"I love yeh, too, Mr. Todd," She sighs as she buries her head into my chest.

"I know," I whisper as I pull her closer. This is the happiest moment of me life. The Judge and the Beadle are dead and I'm holding the one most dear to me in me arms. I smile contently as I start to drift into a pleasant slumber. My blood thirst has finally been quenched and me daughter is safe and sound with her lover. For all I know, they could be half way across the globe right now. All I know is that Johanna is far away from this filthy city. That makes me very happy. Eleanor is already asleep. I can feel her steady breathing against me chest. Nothing could ruin me happiness now. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Yeah, Sweeney, when you say "What could go wrong?", that means something BAD is going to HAPPEN! MWAHAHAHA! Please review!**


	23. Poor Mrs Lovett

**Thank you all for the great reviews! Enjoy chp. 23!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett

* * *

Day by day, I'm feelin' slightly better. It does 'elp that both th' Judge an' th' Beadle are now dead an' that Mr. Todd 'as said tha' 'e loves me. Even Toby seems t' be in a chipper mood! Th' customers o' th' Pie Shop still seem to be bein' nice t' me as well. I get up out o' bed as I think these things. I smile when I see Mr. Todd sleepin' besides me. He's so cute when 'e sleeps. All o' 'is anger an' sorrow seems t' melt away as 'e sleeps. I carefully get out o' bed so I won't wake 'im. I think I'll make a big breakfast for us t'day. While I'm cookin', I feel someone snaking their arm around me waist. I smile as they kiss th' side of me neck.

"Mornin', Mr. Todd," I say softly as I try t' concentrate on cookin'.

"Good morning, pet," 'E says in 'is smooth an' husky voice. I lean up against him, reachin' me hand up t' stroke 'is face.

"Sleep well, love?" I ask 'im.

"Very well," 'E answers.

"For Pete's sake! Get a room, you too!" I hear Toby say from behind. I watch as Mr. Todd takes a seat beside Toby, ruffling 'is hair like an' older brother teasing their younger sibling. Those two 'ave gotten so close so quickly. Smiling, I bring our food t' th' table an' we begin t' eat.

* * *

Th' Pie Shop is rather busy at lunch hour t'day. Oh, well. More income for us, I suppose. Toby an' I run around an' serve th' customers. When we're out o' pies, I enter th' interior o' th' shop and go an' fetch more. I'm well enough to go down th' bleedin' stairs now. Tha' doesn't mean I 'ave t' enjoy it. Ever since th' confrontation between meself, Lucy, an' Mr. Todd, th' lil' nit 'asn't shown 'er face since. Frankly, I wos expectin' t' see her turn up after th' Beadle had gone "missin'". Maybe she b'lieves th' rumors that th' Judge an' th' Beadle ran off together as gay lovers. HA! When I come out with more pies, I see Mr. Todd sittin' at one o' th' tables. Smiling, I walk over to 'im with th' tray o' pies in me hand.

"One pie or two, sir?" I ask 'im. He looks up at me and smiles knowingly.

"Two, please," 'E answers as 'e hands me th' proper amount o' shillings.

"Now, dear, y'know yeh don't 'ave t' pay," I say to 'im quietly.

"I insist," He replies. Stubborn man. I 'and him th' two pies an' take th' money. I smile to meself as I pocket th' coins. 'E'll find them up in 'is shop t'morrow mornin'. After servin' th' last batch for th' afternoon, we close up shop an' prepare it for th' dinner rush.

* * *

Christ, dinner is much busier than lunch! Wot; is there a special event comin' up or somethin'? It's so busy tha' Mr. Todd decides t' close 'is shop up early an' come down an' help us. Normally, I'd reject 'is offer. However, this is a different matter.

"Toby, get more Ale in th' parlor!" I yell to me son over th' crowd. He nods an' dashes into th' buildin'. I watch Mr. Todd as he serves 'is pies. It's quite humorous t' see a man as manly as 'im servin' pies at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. He gives me a look when 'e sees me starin'. I return th' look with a grin before I tend to me customers.

"Mum, we're out o' Ale," Toby calls.

"We got plenty o' Gin, lad. Get tha' instead. Th' customers will be pleased," I call back. I see a look o' horror on 'is face.

"But, Mum…"

"NOW, Toby," I yell firmly. Lookin' defeated, the boy goes back inside o' th' buildin'. Bleedin' Christ, I can always buy more o' tha' stuff for 'im, even though I shouldn't. With a sigh, I get back t' work. It took Toby twice as long t' get th' Gin than it normally does for 'im t' get th' Ale. Th' customers literally cheered when we started t' serve th' Gin. At least it'll settle them down some. It doesn't take long fer us to sell all o' th' pies. With great relief, we close shop an' clean up.

* * *

I wos workin' down in th' bake 'ouse with Mr. Todd, butcherin' 'is latest body. I'm hopin' that he'll stop killin' people soon seein' 'e got 'is revenge. Well, at least th' man we're butcherin' was a heartless pig.

"Be righ back, love. Need to relieve meself," Mr. Todd says as 'e places 'is butcher knife down. I grin at 'im as 'e turns t' leave.

"Don't fall in, now," I call after 'im. I see th' annoyed glance 'e casts at me before he stomps up th' stairs. A minute later, I hear a ton o' commotion goin' on upstairs. I 'ear unfamiliar voices an' Toby yellin'. I quickly put me knife down an' turn towards th' entrance. Within a second, a group o' police men come bargin' in an' spot me by th' half butchered body. Oh, Bloody Hell! They charge at me an' hit me over th' head with their staffs as if I wos resistin'. I feel woozy as they start t' drag me up th' stairs. When we're up th' stairs, I see Mr. Todd fightin' with one o' the officers, tryin' to get to me. I let out a cry when I see th' bloke shove Mr. Todd down th' stairs.

"Let go 'o me," I yell as I try t' break free. I get rewarded with another blow to th' head. As they drag me into th' kitchen, I see Toby unconscious on th' floor with a puddle o' blood under 'is head. I try t' break free to check on 'im. Me efforts fail miserably as I get multiple blows to th' head. Th' last thing I see before blackin' out is a very smug Lucy standin' at th' entrance of me shop, smiling smugly at me as I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Mr. Todd to the rescue, anyone??**


	24. REALLY LIVING IT!

**Alrighty, then! I posted two chapters today. I usually only post one a day, but because Pandora Spocks said she wouldn't update her story until I updated mine, I decided to make an exception today. Besides, this chapter is pretty "wicked".**

* * *

Sweeney Todd

* * *

I am in pain, lots of pain. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. I just watched the woman that I love be dragged off against her will. I start to get up, feeling very shaky. At that moment, I feel slender hands helping me to my feet. I turn to see Lucy smiling pleasantly at me.

"You had quite the fall, my love," She says sweetly. My eyes narrow angrily as I glare down at her.

"You are the one responsible for this," I state coldly.

"My dear, Eleanor had to be brought to justice for her crimes," She answers cheerfully. How the Bloody Hell did she know about the pies?

"I had a hunch about her cooking people into pies, or at least the Judge and the Beadle. I guess I was right," She answers as if reading my mind. I stare down at her in disbelief.

"It was _me_ who killed the two of them, Mrs. Bamford. I did it as revenge for what they did to me," I say quietly as I try to control me rage. All Lucy does is smile sweetly at me.

"And I'm grateful for what you did, my wonderful Benjamin," She says softly as she reaches up and strokes me cheek. I am terribly confused. I pull away from her touch quickly.

"If you're so grateful, then why did you have Eleanor sent off? Why aren't you arresting me?" I ask her hoarsely. All she does is smile very pleasantly and lovingly.

"Well, I had to put an end to the mysterious disappearances and arresting her was the only way. Trust me, my love; you're better off without her. She was always a bad influence on you." She places her arms around me and nuzzles her head into my chest.

"Besides, I didn't want _you_ to be taken away from me, again. I've missed you so much and I've hated the way I had to treat you. But now, because of you, I'm free. You're free." I see her looking up at me and smiling shyly.

"Come back to me, Benjamin," She whispers.

"My dear Lucy, you're a bloody wonder. So eminently practical, and yet, appropriate as always," I say smoothly to her as I hold out my hands to her. She looks up at me, slightly confused.

"Let's dance to celebrate," I mutter. She grins and we start to dance around the bake house, getting closer and closer to the oven that was left wide open.

"The history of the world, my pet," I sing softly.

"Oh, my love! Oh, my love! Say it to me!" Lucy sings along.

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!" I sing with more aggression as we near the oven.

"Me and you, my dear Ben, we shall be together. Oh, my sweet! We'll rule the lower class together!"

"And life is for the alive, my dear. So, let's keep living it!"

"Just keep living it!" We both sing. Sayonara, you two-timing bitch.

"**REALLY LIVING IT**!" With ease, I fling the little manipulator into the oven. I block out her screams as I close the door and lock it tightly. The fool, did she really think she could fool me that easily. Now, for more important matters. I run out of the bake house and find poor Toby out cold on the floor. After I barricade the all entrances to the shop, I tend to Toby's wound until he awakens.

"Oh…wot happened?" He mumbles as I help him sit up.

"The law took your Mum," I answer gravely. Toby quickly jumps up, only to find himself collapsed on the couch again as he holds his head in his hands.

"Why? How could they?" He wails softly as I gently hug him.

"Mrs. Bamford was the one responsible. I've already dealt with her," I mutter darkly. Toby looks up in realization, but says nothing. I feel the boy hugging me tightly as he cries silently.

"They're gonna kill 'er, Mr. Todd. They're gonna hang her for puttin' people into pies!" I stare ahead.

"Not if I can help it," I growl. Toby looks up at me and I look down at him.

"It's because of me that your Mum is in jail," I say softly to him, "So, I'm going to be the one that breaks her out." Toby smiles slightly.

"You're goin' t' need me help, sir," He says quietly.

"It'll be dangerous," I say to him. He gives me a look.

"Th' Hell with danger! I'm helpin' you an' there's no way for you t' convince me otherwise!" He says stubbornly. I smile at him, seeing so much of his mother inside of him.

"Alright, but you need to rest a bit first. I need to get the needed materials to free your Mum," I say as I get up. Toby grabs me sleeve.

"You'll be back soon, right?" He asks me softly.

"Of course. Now, get some rest," I say as I turn to leave. In auto pilot, I march down the streets of London until I find the place I'm lookin' for. I see a shady man at the counter eye-balling me as I approach.

"I want two of your best guns," I say calmly, but a hidden growl in me voice.

"Yer goin' t' need th' righ' amount o' money, sir," The man sneers in his squeaky voice. Impatiently, I pull out me coin purse which is loaded with pounds. I drop it in front of the man whose eyes are ogling at the purse. When he looks back up at me, I smile very politely at him.

"I'll also need your best bullets, too. Make it _a lot_ of bullets," I add calmly. Hastily, the man gets out two exquisite-looking guns and two large bags of bullets. I take the items from him and turn away.

"Keep the change," I say lowly as I leave the shop. I have plenty of money back at the shop. So does Eleanor. We'll both need it when we get the Hell out of this Hell hole of a city.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! I know that it was lame that I had Sweeney think "Sayonara, you two-timing bitch". I just had to write that! LOL!! Please review!**

* * *


	25. We're Coming to America

Well, ain't this cozy now. I wooden board for a bed an' a bucket t' relieve meself in. At least it isn't me time o' th' month. I stand up an' walk towards th' wall with th' window. Been in this place for a bleedin' week, now. At least Mr. Todd isn't sufferin' th' same fate as me. I know that I'm going to be killed for me crimes. Th' law doesn't take kindly t' those who cook people into pies. Heh, how ironic. It's a beautiful full moon tonight. At least th' last thing I'll see will be somethin' as beautiful as th' moon. I wish I could see me son an' Mr. Todd one last time. Th' last images of them weren't very settlin'. Wot if Mr. Todd broke 'is neck when he fell down those stairs? Wot if Toby is in a coma for tha' brutal blow t' th' head? I feel a headache comin' on, so I lie down on me "oh, so comfortable" bed an' try t' get some sleep.

I find meself wakin' up t' th' sound o' gun shots an' shoutin'. Curious, I wonder if one o' th' other inmates managed t' break out? Lucky them if they can pull it off. I sit up on me cot an' listen t' the commotion. It seems to be getting' steadily closer t' the cell I'm in. Finally, the shots stop. The next thing I hear is one or two people runnin' towards me cell. I stay perfectly still as two figures appear in front of me cell. They're both men an' one's shorter than th' other.

"Eleanor, is that you?" Says an' all too familiar voice.

"Mr. Todd?" I say quietly, not believin' me ears.

"Toby, give me the keys," Mr. Todd says to me boy beside him. Oh, thank god they're both okay. When th' door is unlocked an' opened, I run over an' hug Mr. Todd an' Toby tightly.

"I wos so worried about you two!" I sob as I bury me head in Mr. T's chest. I hear 'im chuckling slightly.

"You've never worried about yourself, Eleanor," He states as we go into th' hallway. I smile at 'im an' look to Toby, who's holdin' a _gun_?

"Toby, where on Earth did yeh get tha'?" I ask 'im.

"Mr. Todd bought it for us t' break yeh out. 'E's got one, too, Mum," Toby answers as we walk by th' dead guards.

"You two 'ave placed yerself in great danger," I say t' th two o' them as we 'ead out o' th' prison. Mr. Todd gives me a look as he helps me into th' awaiting carriage outside. Toby gets in after me an' Mr. Todd takes th' driver's seat. Drivin' like a mad man, 'e gets us th' Hell away from th' city o' London.

By mornin', we arrived at th' coastal town o' Plymouth. Exhausted, th' boy an' I exit th' carriage. We see Mr. Todd lookin' around, as if he's searchin' for someone.

"Where is that blasted lad?" I hear Mr. Todd mutter as he looks around th' deserted dock. Out o' nowhere, we see a young man who looks an awful lot like a lady runnin' towards us. Bloody Hell, that's Anthony!

"Oh, Mr. Todd, I was waiting all evening! Did everything go well?" He asks when he gets to us, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, everything went fine, thank you," Mr. Todd answers.

"Well, let's be on our way. We've got a cabin on the _Bountiful_ that is ready for you," He says as 'e starts t' lead us to 'is ship. Wait…we're leavin' England? Wordlessly, we enter th' _Bountiful_. Both Mr. Todd an' I pause when we see a girl with long, blonde 'air on th' deck watchin' us.

"Oh, this is Johanna, the girl that I freed from Fogg's with your help," Anthony says 'appily as he puts his arm around th' girl. She smiles shyly at us. She may look a lot like 'er mother, but she is a true beauty an' not a venomous snake.

"How do you do?" She asks politely as she slightly bows. Bless 'er soul, she's as gentle an' innocent as Ben was. I see Mr. Todd smile shyly at her. Toby grins an' shakes her hand. I smile an' give 'er a small hug.

"Glad t' see yeh, well, dear," I say t' her softly. She smiles back. Anthony beckons us t' follow 'im to our cabin. It's not very big, but it'll do.

"So, where are we sailin' off to?" I ask Anthony as 'e goes t' leave. He turns an' grins at th' lot o' us.

"We're going to America, mum!" He says happily before leavin' us be. America, eh? Heh, on th' other side o' th' globe an' far away from London. That'll do us fine! I turn t' face me boys. Toby is passed out on 'is small cot an' Mr. Todd is watchin' me from 'is seat on our cot. I sit beside 'im an' we hug each other tightly.

"So, where are we goin' t' go when we reach America?" I ask 'im.

"There's a small, peaceful town that I've heard about in the state of Massachusetts. It's called Royalston and it's out in the woods," He says softly. Royalston, eh? Sounds ideal. I've always wonder wot it'd be like t' live out in th' country.

"We're going to have to take a coach to get there, though, seeing it isn't anywhere near the sea," 'E continues. Well, tha's for th' best, I suppose. I smile as I lean up against 'im.

"Can we afford t' buy a house?" I ask 'im. He smiles at me.

"Trust me, we've got plenty of money for that," 'E says sweetly. I smile at 'im and we kiss. We both get settled in th' bed, both o' us chuckling cos o' how small it is. I wrap me arms around 'im an' he does th' same. I don't care where in th' world we go, as long as I've got me family with me.


	26. Over the River and Through the Woods

It took a little over a month for the _Bountiful_ to reach Boston, Massachusetts. When we reached Boston, that's when Anthony and Johanna parted ways with us and started their journey to the state of New York. Myself, Eleanor, and Toby headed to a train station that was heading for this milling town named Royalston.

"Gee, I've neva been on a train b'fore, Mum," Toby says happily as he stares out the window. I sit beside Eleanor, placing our luggage beneath me feet. Apparently, America has produced lots of railroads. Also, it seems that the bloody country is having a conflict within itself. Something to do with slavery, according to Anthony. The irony of America, a supposive "free" country that still allows slavery in the southern states.

"I've been on one once, bu' tha' wos when I was a lil' girl," Eleanor responds, grabbing me arm when the train starts to move. I give her a look and she smiles shyly at me.

"So, this town we're goin' t' live in, it's on a river?" Toby asks after a while.

"Yes," I respond, "It's a large mill town."

"Tha' sounds nice," Toby says quietly as he gets lost out the window again. Eleanor and I exchange glances. She rests her head on me shoulder and closes her eyes. Yes, she got the right idea. It's going to take all day for us to reach Royalston seeing it's so far inland. So, I lean me head back and close my eyes. Eventually, sleep overcomes me.

When I wake up again, it's dark outside and the train is slowing down. I gently shake Eleanor's shoulder to wake her up. I then shake the boy, too. After a few minutes, the train comes to a dead stop and all of us get up and follow the small crowd off the train. Apparently, the train station is in the deserted, western side of the town. I grab a local news paper and scan it to see what houses they have for sale. After taking a seat, I continue to read the paper until something catches me eye.

"Eleanor, look at this," I say as I show Eleanor the paper. She scans and sees what I have seen.

"They 'ave a _store_ fer sale?" She exclaims as she takes the paper to get a closer look.

"Apparently, my love. It has an apartment on the second floor that' big enough for a small family, too," I say, looking over at Toby who has fallen asleep on the bench we've been sitting on.

"Hm…located in South Royalston…great view of the Mill an' th' river from the second floor apartment…" Eleanor mutters as she reads the description. I smile to meself as I read over her shoulder. The price is rather charming, too. The original owners are too old to run the business and have no willing family member who wants it.

"This is jus' smashing, Mr. Todd! Can we afford it?" Eleanor asks me. I turn to her and smile slightly. She gives me a big hug. As she turns to wake Toby, I get up and look around at the scenery around us. The sky is very clear, which is a rarity in London. I take notice to the trees, there are tons of them, and they're mainly pines. I guess Anthony wasn't joking about this town being in the woods. Eventually, the coach does come, and we make our way to South Royalston.

The next morning is when I go down to this store to see if I can buy it. I am greeted by an ancient-looking man. He gives me a gummy smile when I tell him that I'm interested in the establishment.

"Mr. Sweeney Todd, eh? You saw the ad in the paper?" The man asks as he shakes my hand. I smile politely and hand him the paper.

"Me family and I just came to town last night by train," I say to him.

"Ah, figured that. Not many English folks in this town," He says as he reads the paper. He then looks up at me with his beady eyes.

"I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Smith," He says as he shakes me hand again.

"A pleasure," I say, although I don't mean it. This man is a little too cheerful for me.

"Well, I better show you around the place. It's a country store, has a little diner near the back for the breakfast crowd," Edward says loudly as he leads me into the place. Eleanor and the boy will like the diner. I don't know if I will, though. Maybe I'll work at the mill nearby.

"This leads up to the apartment." I follow Edward up the stairs to the apartment up above. When I see the place, I am quite amazed. It is a large apartment that is very comfortable looking. Yes, this will definitely be large enough for the three of us. I turn to Edward.

"I have the money to pay for it now," I say to him as I hand him an envelope. He smiles as he takes it. I watch him impatiently as he opens the envelope and counts the money.

"You're all set, Mr. Todd. You and your family can move in on Friday. My wife and myself need to get our things out." I smile politely at Edward as I shake his hand for the third time.

"I completely understand. Good day," I say politely as I turn away. Good riddance! He was so sweet that he was starting to give me cavities. I hate overly sweet people like the likes of him, well, almost everyone. Eleanor is a great exception to that. I wear a small smile on me face as I head back to where we're staying. We made it out of London successfully and we now live in a town that is nowhere near the ocean. This place is perfect for a fresh start and a new life. For once, I am a happy man.


	27. A New Life

**This would've been updated WAY earlier today, but I think was having some malfunctions. Did anyone else have problems logging in today?**

* * *

Eleanor

* * *

It is so beautiful in this town! Surrounded by nature, not a lot o' people, _far_ away from Lucy, it's brilliant! I find meself humming merrily as I cook up breakfast for me hungry customers. Sure, this town 'as some inconveniences such as getting' all o' th' food supplies by train, but I can live with that. The people 'ere are very friendly, too!

"Toby, tha' gentleman wants some coffee," I say to Toby as I hand him a cup of the bitter, hot liquid. It's quite funny, before comin' t' America, I've never had this "coffee" stuff. It's not tha' bad when yeh get used to it. I think we've settled in here pretty fine. Been in this cute town for a couple o' months, now. I notice Sweeney coming down from above, lookin' like 'is grumpy ol' self, as always. He doesn't fancy workin' at th' mill across th' road. I told 'im tha' he could work 'ere, but he gave me a look t' that suggestion. Stubborn man.

"Dear, 'ave somethin' t' eat b'fore yeh go!" I call over to 'im.

"Not hungry," He calls back as 'e exits th' store. ARGH! Tha' man makes me want t' scream!

"Your husband doesn't seem to like his food," One of me regulars, Tom, says t' me with a cheerful smile. Yes, I still need t' get used to th' fact tha' Mr. Todd and I are now married. We 'ad it done shortly after we got 'ere.

"Oh, I'll make 'im eat," I respond as I bring th' bloke 'is food, "If I 'ave t' tie him down an' shovel it down 'is throat, then I'll do it!" Tom laughs at me. Such a charming fellow. I don't see why Sweeney doesn't like 'im. 'E's pretty decent.

"Oh, if only I could be there to see you do it, Mrs. Todd. That'd make my day," He says with a smile before he starts t' eat. I smile to meself as I get back t' work. I'll make Sweeney th' best dinner tha' he won't be able t' refuse t' eat after 'e sees it!

* * *

Around lunch time, things are rather slow. So, Toby an' I settle down t' eat. A lot is on me mind as we take our break. I can hardly b'lieve tha' I wos in a jail two months ago. I sigh slightly as I look out th' window to th' mill across th' street. I hope Sweeney's alright. I've heard about 'ow dangerous those mills can be.

"Hey, Mum?" Toby asks after a while.

"Yes, dear?"

"Uh, me friend, Brian, invited me t' sleep over 'is house t'night. Is it alright if I can?" Toby asks me shyly. I smile warmly at 'im, very happy with th' amount o' friends 'e has made since we've moved here.

"It's alright with me, dear. Yeh can go over now, if yeh want." His face brightens up considerably.

"Wot about you an' the store?"

"I'll be fine, dear. Run along." Toby merrily goes up stairs to get 'is things. Within' a few minutes, 'e was back down an' dashin' out th' door. Such a nice lad, me son is. I'm glad tha' he's happy. After I clean up some, I go behind th' counter an' sit in me favorite chair. I take me book out an' start t' read as I wait for customers t' come an' go.

* * *

Around six o'clock, Sweeney comes broodin' into th' apartment. 'E pauses when 'e sees th' elaborate dinner at th' table. I smile playfully at 'im as 'e approaches.

"What's all of this about?" He asks me suspiciously as 'e takes a seat.

"Jus' me an' you, tonight," I answer simply. Sweeney raises 'is eyebrows at me.

"Where's the boy?"

"He's gone t' sleep over a friend's house up th' road." Sweeney nods silently as 'e looks down at th' food in front o' him.

"Th' food isn't goin' t' eat itself, y'know," I say t' him. 'E gives me a look as 'e picks up 'is fork. In silence, we eat our dinner. I am lost in me thoughts as we eat. I am curious t' know wot became of tha' lil' nit, Lucy? Perhaps she got locked up in th' loony bin, I'd like that! I then look over at Sweeney. Perhaps 'e knows wot became o' her.

"Uh, Sweeney?" I pipe up. He looks over at me with his sexy eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm jus' a bit curious an' all…wot 'appened t' Lucy before yeh broke me out o' prison?" I ask as I go t' take a bite o' food.

"I threw her into an oven," 'E answers casually-- WOT?? I almost choke on me food when I 'ear this. Sweeney quickly gets up an' rushes to me aid, harshly slappin' me back until I get th' food out o' me throat. When I finally regain control, I stare up at 'im in disbelief.

"Yeh did WOT?" I gasp. 'E smiles very slightly as 'e sits back down at 'is seat.

"I threw her into an oven," He says again. I stare blankly at 'im.

"Why?" I finally ask. I mean, I 'ate Lucy with a passion, but t' throw 'er into an _**oven**_??

"She was trying to manipulate me," Sweeney answers darkly, "Claiming that she loved me and said that I freed her when I told her that it was _me_ who killed the Judge and the Beadle, not you." I comprehend this. Well, I suppose she 'ad it comin'. Too bad it wasn't me who 'ad th' honor, though. When I finish eatin', I look over t' see Sweeney slowly getting up. 'E has th' oddest look on 'is face tha' I've ever seen as 'e approaches me.

"So, it's just me and you, tonight?" He asks me softly. I smile slightly as I stand up.

"That's right," I answer. 'E takes a step closer t' me and quickly scoops me up in 'is arms. I giggle like a silly school girl as I wrap me arms around 'is neck. We kiss passionately as we 'ead for th' bedroom.

* * *

**Ooh...I wonder what they're going to do...?**


	28. A Night of Passion and Thought

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm happy that is WORKING today. LOL!**

* * *

Sweeney

* * *

I kick the bedroom door open with my foot. Eleanor gives me a look for doing so, but all I do is smile at her as we enter the room. Gently, I lay her down on the bed and I start to kiss her passionately.

"Yeh know, dear," Eleanor mutters between kisses, "You're goin' t' break tha' door one o' these days." I pull her up and start to fiddle with the strings of her dress.

"Do you think I care?" I growl playfully. She smiles as she pulls me vest off.

"No, I don't think yeh care," She whispers before kissing me again. As I'm still trying to untie the laces to her dress, she's already got me shirt off. The Hell with it! I reach for the razor on me night stand and I use that to cut through the fabrics of her dress. I catch her giving me an annoyed look as I pull the remnants of the dress off of her.

"Tha's th' third dress yeh've done tha' to!" She scolds as she pulls me belt off.

"Well, perhaps you should wear less complicated clothing," I reply smartly. Eleanor gives me a slight grin while her hands unbutton me trousers. At this point, we're both getting rather aroused and impatient. After the remaining articles of clothing go flying onto the floor, I find meself on top of Eleanor, staring into those eyes full of lust. I watch as she closes her eyes and moan as I move meself into her. I do it slowly to tease her. Roughly, she grabs the back of my head and pulls me down, giving me a forceful kiss as she thrusts herself forward.

"Well, you're awfully feisty tonight," I moan as I kiss her neck.

"Only when yeh tease, darlin'," She responds, pulling me down closer to her. I begin to go faster as she thrusts harder, both of us moaning and kissing each other. Thank goodness the boy isn't here. Normally, we have to stay quiet so we won't wake him and possibly scar him for life. I allow me hand to travel down her body as we kiss. I find her clitoris and I start to rub it with my fingers.

"Oh, Sweeney…" Eleanor sighs, her eyes fluttering with lust and ecstasy. Her hand starts to massage the back of me neck as we kiss. I groan in her mouth as she does this, seeing me neck is tense because of the work I must do in the mill. I sense that we are both ready to climax, so I start to go at it at full force. Eleanor does the same, keeping the same pace as me. After an agonizing minute, I collapse on top of Eleanor. We are both breathing heavily as we rearrange ourselves and embrace each other.

"My dear, you're an animal in bed," I hear Eleanor whisper. I kiss her softly on the lips and grin at her. Even when it's dark, I can still see her eyes glitter in the night. They are so beautiful.

"You are one to talk, my pet," I reply softly. I feel her hand gently caress me bare back. She closes her eyes and sighs contently. I pull her closer to me, feeling her head resting beneath me chin. I smile softly as I close me eyes. Our life in London seems like a mere dream, now. A nightmare, to state it more appropriately.

"Sweeney?"

"Hm?" I grunt softly.

"Thank you," Eleanor whispers as she nuzzles her head closer to me chest.

"For what?" I ask her.

"For freein' me from tha' prison and for marryin' me," She replies.

"Ah, my love, it is _you_ that I should be thanking," I say quietly in her hair. I feel her kiss me bare chest softly as she giggles quietly.

"Wotever it is yeh want t' thank me for, you're welcome," Eleanor replies. I kiss her forehead and close me eyes. All of our troubles are gone. The Judge and the Beadle are now, literally, pieces of shit. That little manipulator and double-crosser, Lucy, is a heap of ash. Anthony and Johanna are safe and sound. Things couldn't get any better than how they are now. Ah, Eleanor is already asleep. I can tell by her breathing. It becomes very slow and steady.

"Good night, my love," I whisper very softly. I should probably try to sleep, too, seeing I have to go to that blasted mill tomorrow. I really want to be a barber again, but there's nowhere in this town to open up a barber shop! Well, at least not in South Royalston. Wait, I think South Royalston is the most populated part of the town! Bleeding Christ. I suppose it's for the best to live in such a simplistic town like this one. It can get rather irritating at times, especially when talking to the overly cheerful towns folk. London was too gloomy and this Royalston is way too cheerful. Well, Eleanor likes it here. So, I should tolerate it for her. Besides, perhaps I will grow fond of this place someday.

"Stupid meat pies," Eleanor mutters in her sleep. I quietly chuckle when I hear her say this. Every night, she seems to mutter something in her sleep that involves meat pies. I guess she can't escape from them, like how I can't escape from me razors. I look at the night stand where my silver friend is resting. I know they are no longer of use to me, but I can't sell them. They are too much a part of me for me to sell them off. I close me eyes once again to try and sleep. What helps me sleep is the sound of Eleanor's peaceful and steady breathing. I silent me mind and listen carefully. I am very thankful that she doesn't snore. I remember that when I was Ben, Lucy would snore like a bear. I silently laugh as I grow more mesmerized by my love's breathing. Within minutes, I find meself on the beach holding the woman who is most dear to me in me arms.

* * *

**No, this isn't the end of the story. I still have some ideas, folks! Please review!**


	29. Preggers

**It is official. This is my longest story that I have written out of the four others prior to this one. I'm pretty happy! Oh, it's NOT over, yet. I still got plenty of steam for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eleanor

* * *

Yes, I knew this would 'appen eventually. I knew it when Sweeney 'ad declared 'is love for me tha' this would 'appen. Me "monthly gift" 'asn't come for two weeks. T' put it bluntly, I'm pregnant. I sigh quietly as I get out o' bed. I smile at th' sight of Sweeney lookin' like a peaceful Angel when 'e sleeps. I will tell 'im, but maybe later when we're both not workin'. When I head down into th' kitchen, I get ready t' open th' store. About an hour later, Toby comes down an' helps me cook.

"Mum, yeh look awfully happy," Toby points out casually after he serves our first customer. I smile at 'im and tend to me work. I see 'is look lingerin' on me before he tends to 'is own work. I watch as Sweeney descends down from th' apartment, looking as grouchy as 'e always does at this time in th' mornin'. Before 'e can head out th' door, I grab 'im an' force him into a seat an' I place his breakfast in front o' him.

"Eat," I say to 'im sternly. He looks up at me with raised eyebrows an' a slight grin.

"Do I have a choice?" 'E asks me. I give 'im a look. I hear me customers chuckling slightly, although they quickly stop when Sweeney's glaring eyes scan th' room.

"Eat up," I say as I go back to me work.

"As if I have a say in the matter," I hear me husband grumble from behind. I smirk to meself as I cook more food. To no surprise, Sweeney inhales 'is food an' quickly leaves th' store. Ooh, tha' man makes me want t' rip me hair out at times! Th' mill is across th' road! There's no need for 'im t' eat like the world's goin' t' blow up! Men, they're all th' same. Oh, well. With a sigh, I get back t' work. I really hope tha' Sweeney takes th' news well.

* * *

"Mum, wot are yeh so cheerful about?" Toby asks me as we eat our lunch. I can tell tha' me cheerfulness 'as been buggin' the boy all mornin'. I don't want t' tell 'im tha' I'm pregnant, yet. I want both Sweeney and I t' be th' ones t' tell 'im.

"Jus' been a good day, tha's all," I answer simply. Toby shrugs an' continues t' eat. I know that 'e isn't satisfied with tha' answer, but it'll 'ave to do.

"Toby, how's tha' friend o' yours doin'?" I ask me lad casually.

"'E's doin' good, Mum. 'Is dad gave 'im a hatchet as a birthday present," Toby answers simply. Ah, yes. Toby will be turnin' eleven nex' month. With 'ow crazy life 'as been, I almost forgot!

"Ah, I see," I mutter as I take me final bite o' food. I pick up me plate an' bring it over t' the sink. Toby follows an' we both silently clean up. I give Toby th' afternoon off so 'e can be a boy an' play with 'is mates. I can 'andle th' shop on me own, seein' we only serve breakfast in th' mornin'. I take out me book an' start t' read it, although me mind is somewhere else other than readin'.

* * *

Sweeney comes 'ome an' gives me a soft kiss on th' cheek. I smile an' kiss 'im back, tryin' t' act as normal as possible. I shouldn't be nervous about tellin' him, but I am. Crap, Sweeney's lookin' at me with that concerned an' curious look on 'is face.

"Eleanor, what is the matter?" He asks softly as 'e approaches me. Why must me face give ever'thing away? I smile at 'im, but 'e doesn't fall for it. Well, I guess now is th' time to tell 'im.

"Um…Well, I 'ave somethin' t' tell you," I say quietly as I take a seat on th' couch. Sweeney sits beside me an' watches me with those black orbs tha' make me want t' melt.

"Alright," He says softly. Well, here goes nothin'.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper. I feel meself tensin' up th' minute I say those words. After a moment, Sweeney gently places 'is hand over mine. I look over at 'im an' he 'as th' happiest look on 'is face tha' I've ever seen.

"That's wonderful," He says, pullin' me into a tight hug. I am very relieved tha' 'e isn't upset. I don't know wot I'd do if 'e wasn't pleased. Sweeney pulls back an' gently strokes me face.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asks quietly.

"I wosn't sure how yeh would've reacted," I reply honestly. 'E smiles at me before 'e kisses me. I cuddle up next to 'im and allow 'im to wrap 'is arms around me.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, my love. I will never harm you," He says sweetly. I cuddle closer to 'im. He's right, 'e'd never 'arm me.

"Yeah, it's not like yeh would shove me into an' oven," I reply playfully. Sweeney chuckles quietly.

"I would never shove you into an oven, my pet," He whispers. (Oh, really?? Well, in the Sweeney Todd movie, YOU DID!) As if on cue, Toby comes dashin' in, all muddy from playin' with 'is friends. Both Sweeney an' I get up an' turn t' face 'im, hand in hand. Toby looks at us curiously.

"Wot's up with you two?" He asks.

"After yeh clean up, we'll tell yeh," I reply. With a groan, Toby heads to th' washroom. Sweeney an' I exchange glances with a grin. After five minutes, Toby reappears in front o' us. 'E calls tha' cleanin' up?? All 'e did wos clean 'is face an' hands!

"Toby, yer not eatin dinner if yer wearin' that grubby outfit," I say sternly. Grumblin', Toby goes to 'is room t' change. After another few minutes, 'e reappears. Now, tha's more like it.

"Well?" Toby asks impatiently.

"In about nine months, you'll 'ave a younger sibling," I say simply. At first, Toby looks confused. Suddenly, 'is face lights up considerably.

"Yeh mean…you're…?" 'E stutters, very excited. I grin an' pat me tummy.

"Tha's right, son. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yup, she's preggers! Isn't that SHOCKING??(No) Please review!**


	30. Birth

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and I was having a hard time thinking about what to do next in this story. This chapter is shorted than the others. Sorry!**

* * *

Sweeney

* * *

Oh, Bloody Hell. Today is the day, alright. Eleanor s bed ridden and is in agony. I really hope that Bloody Doctor gets here, soon. If we were in London, we would've taken her to the hospital. In Royalston, they never even _heard _of a hospital! They do have a local doctor, but he lives on the other bleedin' side of town! Unlike London, this bloody town's land stretches out for about 46 square miles!

"Uh, Mr. Todd, Mum wants yeh," Toby says quickly and loudly over Eleanor's yells. Quickly, I go to the bedroom. Honestly, I'm afraid to go near her, seeing she looks about ready to kill the next person she touches.

"**Where…is…HE**?" She growls through the pains of labor.

"He isn't here, yet, love." I say feebly. Eleanor's eyes grow rather wide as she clings for dear life to the sides of the bed. Nervously, I come to her side, quickly getting me hand grabbed by hers.

"**I don't know…how much longer I can keep this kid inside of me…**" She whispers harshly through gritted teeth. Despite me hand going numb from her grip, I squeeze her hand back in a loving manner.

"You must need to be patient, love." Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Eleanor roughly pulls me closer to her. She has the wildest look on her face that I've ever seen. I am surprised that her eyes haven't popped out of her head, yet!

"**Don't. You. DARE. Yer not…th' one goin' through LABOR**," She growls dangerously. I smile awkwardly back at her, not really sure about what to say.

"Sorry, love," I mumble. She seems to very slightly loosen her grip on me hand. I watch as she closes her eyes and tries to hold off the labor for that stupid doctor who hasn't showed up yet. In a matter of minutes, Toby comes dashing into the room with the Doctor following casually behind. Oh, I wish I could kill the man! Me wife's in labor and he comes waltzing in as though we invited him for lunch!

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd, I presume?" He asks casually.

"YES," Both Eleanor and I yell, me out of anger and her out of pain AND anger.

"You two gentlemen must leave the room. I'll take care of the rest," The Doctor says calmly. I go to leave, but Eleanor tightens her grip on me hand to the point where I fear that me fingers are all going to break.

"**Me 'usband is stayin' here with ME**," Eleanor says angrily.

"But, tradition says--"

"**TH' HELL WITH TRADITION! 'E stays**." Defeated, the Doctor allows me to stay. Toby reluctantly leaves the room. The Doctor walks over and lifts the bed sheet out of the way.

"Whoa, the baby is about ready to come out. How long have you been in labor?" He asks stupidly. Oh, how I wish I could block me ears.

"**I'VE BEEN IN LABOR FER TWO BLOODY HOURS**!" Me wife roars, making me ears ring. The Doctor looks shocked, but doesn't say a thing.

"Alright, then. Push," He says simply. Eleanor squeezes me hand even harder as she pushes.

"That's right, love. Keep pushing," I say assuringly.

"**I AM PUSHING**," She growls angrily before crying out in pain. After a moment, a baby's cry echoed throughout the room. We both look over at the Doctor as he happily lifts the baby up.

"Congratulations, you are both the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

* * *

I sit beside the bed where Eleanor is resting, proudly holding our baby girl. She has jet black hair like me but her eyes are chestnut like her mother's eyes. I look over and see Eleanor smiling slightly in her sleep. She's had a tiring day, so she deserves the rest. My lil' girl is also asleep. I am quite shocked by how little she cries. Heh, she takes after her mother.

"Sweeney," I hear me wife whisper. I look over and see her staring up at me, wearing a small smile. I carefully hand our bundle of joy over to her as I kiss her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her softly.

"I'm feelin' fine, love," Eleanor answers. We both look down at our daughter, who is sleeping contently. I very gently stroke her cheek.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," I whisper. Eleanor nuzzles me under me neck.

"Yer such a charmer, dear," She whispers. I smile and snuggle closer.

"You're a Bloody Wonder," I reply softly. We cuddle together in the bed. I am the happiest I've felt in me life. It's just me, Eleanor, Toby, and our newest addition to our family, our beautiful Bellatrix.

* * *

**...yes, I know. Bellatrix is the baby's name. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I just had to name her that! LOL!! Please review!**


	31. No News is Good News

**Okay, people. Let's do the Time Warp! The events of this chapter take place fifteen years later at the beginning of the Civil War. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eleanor

* * *

It wos inevitable. Both Sweeney an' I knew tha' this country wos goin' to war with itself eventually, but we didn't think it would 'appen in a mere fifteen years. I read th' news in th' paper as I shake me head slightly. Thankfully, Royalston is far away from th' battle grounds, which are in the southern states. Toby, bless 'is soul, is fightin' with th' Union. 'E's been gone fer two months now.

"Mum, another letter 'as arrived. It's from Toby!" I hear me daughter call out as she rushes into th' store. I get up an' walk over to 'er. She's almost th' splittin' image of a younger me, th' only difference is tha' she has jet black 'air like her father.

"Go fetch your father from upstairs, dear," I say quietly as I hold th' letter in me hand. Bell nods an' runs up to our apartment. I am very thankful tha' Sweeney had to retire from th' mill. I honestly don't think tha' bleedin' place wos good for 'is health. I see me daughter an' me husband descend from th' apartment above. We all sit around each other and read th' letter tha' Toby sent us.

_Dear Mum, Mr. Todd, and Bellatrix,_

_This will probably be the last letter you will receive from me in a while. We're nearing our target and should be attacking in a few days. I just wanted to let you all know that I am fine and that I will see you all very soon._

_Love, Toby_

None o' us speak for a moment after we finish readin' th' short letter. I'm happy that me boy is safe, but I still continue t' worry for 'is safety. Sweeney gently puts 'is arm around me as I fold up th' letter. Bell gets up an' heads upstairs t' leave th' two o' us alone.

"He'll be fine, Eleanor. He's a tough lad," Sweeney whispers softly t' me. I smile slightly an' kiss 'is cheek.

"I can't help but worry for 'im. He's fightin' in a war," I reply as I get up an' go t' the counter. I hear Sweeney close behind. 'E gently wraps 'is arms around me waist an' kisses me neck tenderly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, my love. He's tough, like you." I guess there's no winnin' this one. I turn an' allow Sweeney to gently hug me. 'E's right, Toby will be jus' fine.

* * *

It's been a month since we've got th' last letter from Toby. I'm not worried cos 'e said 'e may not be able t' write for a while. Business 'as been slower at th' store cos we're not getting' as much supplies as before due to th' bleedin' war. I 'ope it ends soon, bu' I don't think that will happen. I watch me daughter as she cleans th' tables in th' diner area. She may look a lot like me, but she's quiet like Sweeney is. She's a good girl, though. Jus' turned fifteen not tha' long ago. At least Toby wos there for 'er birthday.

"Wot is it, Mum?" Bell asks curiously. Oops, I must've been starin' again.

"Nothin', dear. Jus' starin' off into space, tha's all," I answer as I get up an' stretch. Bell smiles kindly at me. She also 'as Sweeney's rare smile.

"Why don'tcha go upstairs an' rest some. I can run th' store," She offers.

"Thank yeh, dear," I say as I head up h' stairs. Bein' fifty years old can take a lot out of yeh, I suppose. I see Sweeney restin' on th' couch. I smile as I quietly approach 'im. 'E's so sweet when 'e sleeps. Carefully, I cuddle up with 'im. 'E shifts an' wraps 'is arms around me with a smile on 'is gorgeous face.

"What are you doing up here?" 'E asks quietly.

"Bell wanted me t' rest. She said she can take care o' th' store herself," I reply as I snuggle closer. Sweeney gently strokes me mess o' hair.

"Did you refuse?" Sweeney asks me.

"No, actually, I didn't." I see 'im starin' at me with a look o' shock on 'is face. I chuckle at 'is expression an' kiss 'is shocked lips. 'E pulls me closer an' kisses back. It's then tha' we 'ear a knock on our apartment door.

"Come in," Sweeney calls as we both get up, expectin' t' see Bell enter th' apartment. We are taken aback when we see who enters our home. It's an officer who is wearin' th' most grave look on 'is face tha' I've ever seen. Oh, god, no…

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd?" 'E asks gruffly.

"Yes," Sweeney says weakly, tightenin' 'is grip on me. Th' officer takes a step into th' room. I see Bell standin' in th' doorway, her face equally as grave as th' officer's face. I feel me legs weakenin'. No, this can't be. 'E must be 'ere on a different matter.

"I am most sorry to inform you that your son, Tobias Lovett, has died in the line of duty." No, no, this 'as t' be a mistake.

"There was an ambush on his unit. Only a few survived the attack." This isn't real, this is a dream. This can't be real, it jus' can't be…!

"I am truly sorry for your loss," Th' officer says as 'e reaches for somethin' in 'is coat. Me eyes widen when I see th' item 'e hands me. It's th' old locket o' mine tha' I gave t' Toby before 'e left for war. It wos suppose t' protect 'im…

"Mum?" I hear Bell say weakly. This can't be 'appenin'! I start t' collapse, only bein' prevented by Sweeney catchin' me in 'is strong arms. I pound at 'is chest as I cry in agony.

"You said 'e'd be alright!" I sob as we both fall to th' floor. Sweeney says nothin' as 'e holds me close. Th' world as I knew stopped when tha' man entered our home. Me boy is dead. He's dead.

* * *

**Well, I bet you all saw that coming. I know, I am a cruel writer and I'm cruel to my characters. BTW, this is NOT the end! I still have two chapters to go, so hang in there.**


	32. Ghosts from the Past

**Hello, folks. That's right, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for the long delay. I'm in college now, so I've been focusing more on my education than my stories. Also, I was having a bit of a writer's block. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Enjoy chapter 32. I think this story is going to be longer than I first thought!**

* * *

Sweeney

* * *

Life has been slowly passing for me and me family since the death of Toby. The house is not as lively as before and the same could be said for this milling town. Every day, we have people coming in and apologizing for our loss. Why the Bloody Hell are they apologizing for? It wasn't them who pulled the trigger that killed Toby! That's why I stay up in the apartment for most of the day. It's so I can avoid the town's people who think that constant apologizing will help us heal. It's making things worse, that's what it is. Poor Eleanor silently cries herself to sleep every night and it's becoming so unbearable for me. I try to comfort her, but it seems to be in vain.

Bell is a different matter. The girl is becoming more and more like me every passing day. She's constantly pacing and brooding away in her room, always wearing that familiar scowl that used to reside on me face back in my days in London. She's even acquired me bad temper, constantly yelling at me or Eleanor. Eleanor ends up leaving the room whenever this happens and I end up yelling back at me daughter, which pains me greatly. Toby's death has hit us all very hard, especially me. Even though he's not me son through genes, he became me son in me heart.

Ever since his death, I became a private Barber in this town. Occasionally, someone will come up to the apartment and I'll give them a shave for a very small price. At times, if the bloody person starts apologizing for Toby's death, I feel very tempted to slit their throats. However, I can't for many reasons. The whole point of leaving London was to escape our crimes and evil deeds that were done there. I'd be putting what's left of me family in danger if I started to kill filth again. Besides, it would be a Hell of a lot harder to dispose of the bodies here in Royalston. Also, people who disappeared would not go unnoticed in this small town.

I hear a knock on the apartment door. With a sigh, I get up and open the door. This serious looking man is standing outside, eyeing me with his beady eyes. Something about him greatly bothers me, but I can't put me finger on it.

"Good day, sir. Did you come here for a shave?" I ask politely. He smiles very slightly as he strokes his long beard.

"Yes, I did come here for that, Mr. Todd," He says quietly with his deep and loathing voice. The voice is very similar to Judge Turpin's voice, causing me to hate this man even more. He brushes by me and takes a seat in the kitchen chair that I have set aside for shaving. The chair's only use is for that, now. It used to be Toby's chair when we sat down and ate dinner together. I can't believe it's been a month.

"Do you want it all shaved off, sir? Or, would you care for a trim?" I ask calmly as I get the lather ready.

"I want it all off, sir," He answers. Funny, he has an English accent. It sounds as though it's from the London area. I begin to feel uneasy. Quickly, I begin to mix the lather and spread it along his face.

"You're from England, sir?" I ask casually, trying to hide me uneasiness.

"From London, to be precise," He answers in a matter-of-fact tone. I begin to shave off his beard in utter silence. It has been fifteen years. Surely, our crimes have been forgotten. Or, at least, our names.

"Oh," I finally mutter.

"Your wife is a fine woman, is she not?"

"Of course she is," I growl, halfway done with me job.

"She's got beautiful red hair," The man continues. At this point, I am finding it very hard to restrain meself from killing this man.

"That she does," I say calmly.

"It's almost as red as that demon baker's hair," He adds quietly. I pause very quickly before continuing me task.

"What are you talking about?" I ask quietly.

"Fifteen years ago, myself and a group of other police men were sent to a Pie Shop on Fleet Street to arrest the shop's owner for mass murder by the order of the Beadle's wife. The shop's owner's name was Eleanor Lovett." I feel a cold pit inside me stomach. He knows.

"A week after her arrest, she was broken out of prison and was never seen of since. I do recall that a Sweeney Todd, you, resided in the apartment above her shop," The man says smugly. I tighten me grip on me razor.

"The names Sweeney and Todd are common names," I utter darkly.

"Yes, alone, they are. However, your name is quite rare. The 'Sweeney Todd' who rented the apartment above that witch's shop was also a barber." Me eyes narrow as I near the end of me task.

"He, too, had a white streak in his hair. It was on the exact same side as yours, my friend," He continued. I slowly bring the blade to his neck.

"How long have you been looking for this 'Eleanor Lovett'?" I ask calmly, acting although I'll help him out. The fool takes the bait.

"Why, for fifteen years. I just came into this town today, you see." I smile wickedly. This filth will not be missed. Before he can utter another word, I slash angrily at his throat until his worthless life withers from his eyes. I stand in front of him and look him over. Without the beard, he's strikingly familiar. I glare angrily at the corpse when I fully realize who he is. He's the officer who brutally shoved me down the stairs when they came for Eleanor! Out of pure rage, I begin to brutally stab at his corpse. I mutilate him to the point that he's unrecognizable. I finally stop, breathing heavily. If he came all this way after fifteen years, there's bound to be more like him to come. We've got to leave Royalston.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if I'm a bit scratchy. It's been a while since my last update. This story is going to be longer than I thought. Originally, the chapter after this one was going to be the end. However, I have different plans now. I don't know when this story will end, but I'll let you all know when I get there. Please review!**


	33. Train Ride

**YAY! I finally updated! This chapter is short. Sorry, folks. I'll probably be ending this VERY soon. I guess I'm running out of gas for this story and I don't want it to drag on and get repeatetive. So, I think I have about two more chapters to go. I'll try to update more frequently when my schedual allows it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eleanor

* * *

Things seem t' be getting worse by th' day for me. I am in autopilot as I pack our bags for our escape from Royalston. I can't believe that we're _still_ bein' hunted down after fifteen bloody years! I've grown attached to this town an' now we 'ave to leave. I feel like th' world has turned upside down.

"Eleanor?" I turn and see Sweeney watchin' me, lookin' concerned. Poor bloke. He's been worryin' about me ever since we got th' news about me dear Toby. I go over to 'im and hug him tightly. I feel him hugging back, holding me firmly in 'is arms.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, pulling away and wiping me eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, my pet," Sweeney says to me, resting his firm hand on me shoulder. I look up at him, seeing the look on his face is a sincere look. I smile slightly and continue to pack. Sweeney joins me and we both silently finish packing our bags.

Bell sits at the window of th' train, scowling as th' scenery passes us by. Ever since th' death of Toby, she's been actin' a lot like Sweeney when he was still thirsty for revenge. I can't 'elp but worry about me lil' girl. I remember how cold and distant Sweeney wos back then. I do not want me daughter to be the same way. Speakin' of Sweeney, I glance over at 'im. He's sleepin, lookin' rather peaceful. I'm glad t' see that for 'im. These past few days 'ave been very stressful on all o' us, especially 'im. It wos almost impossible to dispose tha' body of that no-good officer.

I rest me head on Sweeney's shoulder. This is goin' t' be one long trip t' California, seein' there's a war goin' on and that this state we're headin' to is on th' other side of the bleeding country. America itself is a very large country. Well, at least we won't 'ave t' worry about anyone from England knockin' on our door anytime soon.

Sweeney shifts slightly, causing me to sit up. I look at him and see him starin' up at me. Over th' years, his eyes have become brown again, like they were when 'e wos Benjamin Barker. I smile at him, and give 'im a soft kiss on th' forehead. I feel him placin' his hand on me own as he snuggles closer. I notice that he's watchin' Bell with wot looks like concern in 'is eyes.

"How long has she been like that?" He asks me quietly.

"The entire ride," I answer. Bell continues to glare out of her window, not even acknowledgin' us. I see Sweeney's eyes narrow very slightly before he looks up at me.

"She's actin' too much like me," He says gravely.

"I know." Sweeney closes 'is eyes and tries t' sleep again. I do th' same, but me mind is far from easy. Wot if they track us down again? Will we ever be able to escape? Well, we are movin' to a rather large state. So, I suppose we'll be left alone for another fifteen years. By then, both Sweeney an' I may be dead. God, we're getting' old. It's a scary thought.

I feel Sweeney resting 'is head on top o' mine, which makes me smile slightly. Well, at least I'm with 'im. He's been a wonder an' I feel terrible for bein' depressed about Toby's death. I know Toby would want me t' be happy an' t' move on for 'is sake. He never liked seein' me upset. I gently stroke Sweeney's hand as I start t' relax.

"I love you," I whisper softly. I feel his lips softly press against me temple.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yeah, I wasn't joking when I said this was a short chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Please review!**


	34. Unwanted Curiousity

**It's alive...! IT'S ALIVE! Finally! A bloody idea came into my head for this god damn story! Yeesh, took forever, though. Well, I honestly don't know WHEN this story will end, seeing this new idea involves an unknown number of chapters...anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sweeney

* * *

California is on the other bleedin' side of the country. Hopefully, we can live out the rest of our lives in peace here without having our past chase after us. I walk off of the train with Eleanor and Bell. I see them looking around, as curious as the other new comers to this place. It's very warm…too warm.

"Sweeney, love, you alright?" Me wife asks me.

"It's too warm here," I hear meself mutter. The warmth reminds me of Australia. Scowling, I pick up our luggage and wordlessly beckon my family to follow. Seeing this place was just recently added as a state, there's almost nothing around. That's why we're going to live off the coast in one of the few cities.

"Why did we move away from Royalston?" Bell asks suddenly. Me wife and I turn and look at our daughter, both at a loss of words. Ever since our departure from the town days ago, she hasn't muttered a word. Her gaze is hard on both of us, making me uneasy. I know I once held that very same gaze in me eyes ages ago when I was still thirsty for blood. I glance at Eleanor and her back at me. Bell, unlike Toby, does not know are dark past.

"Too many memories, love," Eleanor says softly. She does a good job looking sincere, my bloody wonder. Hopefully, it'll be enough to satisfy my disgruntled daughter. When I look back at Bell, her eyes are dark and they're boring into Eleanor's.

"If tha's th' case, mum, then why did yeh seem so upset when we were packing to go?" Eleanor is speechless, looking at me for support. Bell also looks over at me.

"Yeh two are hidin' somethin' from me," She says softly.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snap.

"Then tell me why we moved." I take a breath, trying to think about what to say. I go about telling her that we're on the run because of gruesome crimes we committed before she was born. Bell has gone through too much already. I look at Eleanor and she has a calm look on her face as she approaches our daughter.

"Too many memories, I assure you. O' course I wos sad t' leave, but it would've broken me heart more t' stay, dear."

"Besides," I cut in, "We're farther away from the war in this place. It's a good opportunity for us to make a new life here." Bell says nothing, still looking between me and her mother. When she grunts softly, that seems to be the end of the discussion. Sighing, I pick up our luggage again and start to head to my new home with me family.

The cottage is small, but it'll do. It has a nice view of the Pacific Ocean, which delighted Eleanor. It's nice to see her smile, seeing it's so rare to see these days. Bell immediately went to her room and slammed the door. I turn and see Eleanor collapse on the small couch with a large sigh.

"Tha' girl is goin' t' be th' death of us one of these days," She mutters softly. I sit beside her and take her hand in mine and stroke it with me thumb.

"I'm sure, over time, she'll lighten up. She just misses Toby, that's all."

"We all miss him, Sweeney. It jus' seems tha Bell wos affected by 'is death for th' worse. I'm not sure if she'll be 'erself again." Eleanor rests her head on me shoulder. I gently place my arm around her to pull her closer.

"She'll be fine. Look how I turned out," I say with some enthusiasm. Eleanor gives me a look, failing to hide the small smile on her face.

"Yeh never reverted back to Benjamin Barker, mind you."

"Would you've wanted me to?" I ask softly. Her smile widens.

"No," Is her answer. She stands and takes me by the hands and pulls me up. Keeping that smile on her face, she leads us to our bedroom. Nothing's unpacked, but we do have the bed with, thankfully, nothing on it. I pull the door close behind me, never taking me eyes off of Eleanor.

"You should lock tha'," She whispers as she lets me go. I smirk when she faces me.

"Why? Afraid Bell will walk in?" She gives me a look.

"Our daughter is messed up already 'cos of wot happened to Toby. We don't need t' traumatize 'er anymore with her walkin' in on us," Eleanor states sternly. Keeping me eyes on her, I lock the door and throw the key to the other side of the room. Before Eleanor can say anything, I scoop her up in me arms and carry her to our bed. I gently place her down, getting lost in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask this because we haven't done it since Toby's passing. I don't want to force her into something she doesn't really want. However, the look in her eyes tell me that she wants this. Pulling me gently by the chin, Eleanor tenderly kisses me. I kiss back eagerly, reaching for the lacings of her dress. I feel her hands slowly unbuttoning me shirt, purposely taking their time. Felling more aroused than I have in years, I quickly get her in only her undergarments. I see her grinning playfully at me as she rips me shirt off. Growling slightly, I force her to lie down so I can get her undergarments off quicker. I can tell by the lust in her eyes that she's been longing for this as much as I have.

After getting all of her remaining articles off, I unbuckle me belt, rip it off, and slide my trousers down my legs. I keep me eyes on me wife as I deliberately slide my boxers off slowly. The second they're off; I plunge into her, wasting no time. We both moan in ecstasy at the same time. It's been far too long. I begin to go very fast, causing the creaky old bed to rock violently. Eleanor is keeping good pace below, letting out soft cries and moans. It doesn't take long for us to come. I collapse on top of me wife, breathing heavily. I feel her soft hands caressing me head.

"I love yeh, Sweeney Todd." I smile, kissing her tender lips.

"I love you, too, pet."

* * *

**When in doubt, have sex! It solves ALL of your problems! Please review and let me know if I did okay with this chapter or not. Mind you, it's been MONTHS since I've last worked on this thing.**


	35. Another Demon Awakens

**Here's the 35th chapter. Wow, pretty long. It still doesn't beat the story "Public Affairs", though. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Eleanor

* * *

Within th' week, we were all settled in our new home. Sweeney and I 'ave already set up shop in the city nearby. We're goin' back to our old professions, except we won't be in th' same buildin'; his Barber Shop is across th' street from me Meat Pie Shop. Bell has been assisting' me rather reluctantly. She wonted to assist her father to become a barber's apprentice instead. Frankly, with 'ow hostile she's been actin' lately, I don't trust 'er with a razor.

"Bell, tend to th' customers while I fetch more pies," I call out to me daughter. She scowls slightly, but does wot she's told. Sighing, I 'ead down to th' small bake house. Th' oven's roughly th' same size as th' one in Fleet Street, but th' bake house itself isn't even half th' size of th' other in London. Thankfully, I'm not butcherin' the same "type" o' meat this time around. I reach into th' oven and pullout th' next batch of pies. I glance over to th' pies tha' still need to be baked. Hmm, got two more batches left for th' lunch rush. I better send Bell to th' butchers down th' street for more meat. I put th' next batch in th' oven to cook and then head upstairs to assist me daughter with th' customers.

"I'm getting' more Ale," Bell mutters as she passes me. Wot troubles me about 'er is that she rarely makes eye contact with yeh unless she's suspicious or furious about somethin'. I really do worry about 'er. Sighing, I continue t' serve th' customers their food. Doesn't matter wot country yer in, all o' th' customers act th' same: rowdy an' rude. Oh, well. Business is business, I suppose.

"How's business, pet?" Someone asks from behind. I turn an' smile when I see tha' it's Sweeney. He grins playfully at me as I plop two fresh pies on 'is plate.

"Bell should be back soon with th' Ale, love," I say to 'im, returning th' grin. To no surprise, Sweeney pays me for his meal. It drives me crazy when 'e does this 'cos he's me husband, for Christ Sake!

"Sweeney, really, yeh don't have teh pay."

"I insist, my love. I am your customer, after all," He says cleverly before taking a bite out of his pie, "Now, you should get back to work before the other customers get rowdy again." Humph, they're _always_ rowdy! Givin' him a small smile, I get back to work.

* * *

Bell an' I quietly clean up th' shop after th' dinner rush. God, I can't wait t' go home an' rest. Sweeney should be closin' shop soon. I look out th' main window of me shop t' see his across th' street. Th' lights are still on.

"Wot wos life back in England?" Bell asks softly, causin' me t' jump slightly. I look at her but her eyes are focused back on th' dish she's cleaning.

"Times were hard there, Bell," I answer.

"Is that why you, dad, an' Toby move to America?" I am silent for a moment. Why is she so suddenly interested in our past?

"…yeah, sort of. America seemed t' have more opportunity than England," I say slowly.

"Wot year did th' family move to America?" Bell asks quietly. I think for a moment.

"In early December of th' year 1846." Th' second I say that, Bell looks at me, her eyes briefly flashing.

"Were you an' Dad married when yeh moved?" I stare at her for a moment. Why does she want t' know all o' this? The look in 'er eye reminds me of a distant an' unwanted memory of Sweeney right before he'd slapped me across th' face when he wos still in love with Lucy.

"No," I finally say. Me daughter's eyes narrow very slightly.

"Where, in England, did yeh used to live?"

"London. Why do yeh want t--?"

"Wot street?" She asks abruptly, cuttin' me off. I want t' yell at her, but she 'as tha' dangerous look on her face tha' me husband used to wear all those years ago. It paralyzed me then an' it's doin' it now as well.

"_Wot street?_" She repeats, snarling.

"Fl-Fleet Street! Bell, why are yeh askin' so many questions?"

"Were you a pie maker?" She asks, completely ignoring me question. I want t' protest, but th' look on 'er face is preventin' me from doin' so. It's as if Sweeney old, malicious self is possessin' me daughter.

"Y-yes…"

"A meat pie maker?"

"Yes, Bell," I say more firmly. She takes a step closer to me.

"Wos Dad a barber?" She asked, softly this time.

"Yes, 'e wos," I answer cautiously. She stares at me for a moment without sayin' a thing.

"Did 'e run his shop in th' same building as yours?"

"Yes." Another pause.

"…wot's yer maiden name, mum?" She asks this so softly tha' I almost didn't hear her question.

"It wos Smith, but I wos married an' widowed before I met yer father. When I owned tha' business in London, me name wos Lovett." Bell stares at me, her eyes darkening and her jaw clenched shut. I stare back at 'er unsurely.

"Wot is it, dear?" I ask quietly.

"…yer th' Demon Baker o' Fleet Street," She says softly. I stare at her, confused…until it hits me.

"B-Bell--"

"That's why you an' Dad moved 'ere. You're criminals," She continues slowly, reaching for th' butcher's knife. Me eyes widen an' me pulse quickens.

"Bell, calm down--"

"Dad married yeh to change yer name. We then left Royalston cos yer runnin' from th' law." Her voice steadily gets louder as she gets closer. I back away until be back hits th' opposite wall.

"Yeh don' understand--"

"Oh, I understand _clearly_," She snarls, roughly grabbin' me arm t' keep me from runnin'. So many thoughts are goin' through me head righ' now. How did she find out? Is me own daughter goin' to kill me? Where's Sweeney? Bell keeps her eyes on mine as she raises th' blade high in th' air.

"Good-bye, mother."

* * *

**Yeah, Bell is kinda...gee, what's the word...disturbed. Will Sweeney come to the rescue? Or will Bell kill her mother? Find out in our next exciting chapter of "I'm the Only One"! Coming to a screen near you!**


	36. A Bitter GoodBye

**...well, it seems to be that I have finally come up with an ending to this GOD-AWFUL, PIECE OF SHIT of a story! Yeah, excuse my harsh words, but this story has been pissing me off lately. Now, however, I have an ending. So, the next chaper is going to be the FINAL CHAPTER! Yippy! Thank GOD! Let's all waltzs and throw ourselves into an open oven! Enough talk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney

* * *

I walked into the shop to see me Bell holding Eleanor roughly by the arm. My eyes widen significantly when I see the butcher's knife in Bell's free hand.

"Yeh don't understand--"

"Oh, I understand _clearly_." Bell raises the blade high up in the air, causing me to dash towards them in a frantic run.

"Good-bye, mother."

"NO!" I hear myself yell as I grab Bell from behind. I hear her growl like an animal as we struggle. I see Eleanor quickly break free from Bell's grasp, looking very frightened. We struggle for a few minutes before I knock the butcher's knife away and throw Bell up against a wall, pulling out my razor with trembling hands. The tension is incredibly thick between the three of us. Eleanor is huddled in a corner, Bell is glaring daggers between me and me wife, and I'm staring at Bell, trembling all over, pointing a razor at her.

"What has gotten into you?" I whisper hoarsely. Bell turns her burning gaze on me, looking like a raging lunatic.

"_What has gotten into me?!?_" She shrieks, "I was just confirmed by…by mother that she used to be Eleanor Lovett, _the Demon Baker of Fleet Street!_" I feel me insides go numb. How could she know? It happened fifteen years ago and we live in America! How??

"I did some research over our time in California," Bell says softly, as if reading me mind, "I became suspicious about yeh two after tha' officer had 'disappeared'. You know, th' one tha' came up for a _shave_, father?" My stomach sinks considerably.

"I noticed tha' 'e never came back down. I also noticed how odd th' two of you were acting later tha' day. Then, low and behold, th' two of you want to move away from Royalston with no real explanation!" I glance at Eleanor and she stares back at me, looking like she's going to burst into tears at any given moment. I look back at Bell, stunned to see how much hate is in her eyes.

"Fifty people," She spat, "Fifty people went missing over two months. In December of 1846, _Eleanor Lovett_ was charged for the murders of those fifty people after strong evidence was found in her bake house. This evidence was _human_ bones and a half butchered body. She was found next to the body, covered in blood, holding a butcher's knife," Bell occasionally glares at Eleanor before returning the glare on me, "A week after her arrest, she was broken out of prison and wasn't seen since. Also, her son and a barber by the name of _Sweeney Todd_ disappeared the same night she escaped," Bell's eyes darkened dangerously. She took a step towards me, despite the fact that I had a razor pointed at her, "You were the one who killed all them people, weren't'cha?" She asks quietly. I stare at her for a moment, glancing at me wife who is still in the corner.

"Yes." I barely hear meself say the word as I look at me wife. Bell, taking advantage of my distracted state, snatches the razor from me. Before I know it, it's me who's being pushed up against the wall. I hear Eleanor cry out as Bell pushes the blade up against my neck.

"You are both monsters," She snarls, "You both deserve to suffer th' same fate o' your victims."

"Those people were not innocent!" Eleanor yells from across the room, taking a brave step closer to us.

"One more step an' I'll slit his throat," Bell growls, glaring at Eleanor.

"Yeh wouldn't kill yer father," Eleanor whispers. Bell keeps her gaze on her for a moment before staring me dead in the eye.

"He is _not_ my father," She said softly. I can tell, by the look she's giving me, that she means every single word. Me heart breaks as I stare into her eyes, "Nor you," She says as she glares at Eleanor, "You're not me mum."

"Bell, please--"

"Shut up!" Bell roars, allowing the blade of me own razor to dig into my throat. I let out a sharp gasp.

"How does it feel, Sweeney Todd, to be cut by yer own blade?" Bell asks in an eerily calm voice.

"The men I killed were evil and corrupted," I say slowly. Bell's eyes widen dangerously.

"I don't care if they were spawns o' th' Devil 'imself. _It's not yer right t' play God_!" She snarled quietly. A deafening silence follows. Bell's eyes continue to bore into mine. I want to speak, but I can't. I see Eleanor staring at me with frightened eyes, frozen in place. Bell suddenly forces the blade deeper into me skin briefly before pulling away completely. She stares at us, holding the bloody blade out as if to keep us away.

"I will let you both live only because death would be a relief," She says coldly, "I'm leaving for London, that's where I belong. And if either of you try to follow me, I _will _turn you into the law and I will watch th' two o' you hang like th' criminals you are." Keeping her eyes on us, she backs away towards the door, grabbing a dish cloth and using it to wipe the blood from me blade.

"Bell," Eleanor said softly in a pleading voice, "please understand--"

"No," Bell snapped viciously, "I don't want to hear yer excuses. Th' two of you are monsters that want nothin' t' do with. You can rot in Hell fer all I care." Bell then turned and calmly exited the shop. After a moment, Eleanor made a dash for the door. I grabbed her and pulled her away, listening painfully as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Easy, now," I whisper, pulling her into a tight embrace. I gently rub her back as she sobs into me chest. I keep glancing at the door, hoping that my lil' girl will come back, fully forgiving us for what we've done. I know that she won't be coming back. I know that she's heading for the house this very moment to pack her bags and leave. That very moment, as I hold Eleanor close, I know that we'll never see Bellatrix ever again.

* * *

**I'm, honestly, proud of this chapter. I can't say the same for the rest of this "lovely" story. I re-read it recently and I really think this is my weakest story I've written. Oh, well. If you guys like it, I'll like it, too (with some reluctance, of course). Now, I'll be working on the final chapter immediately after I post this chapter. So, I should be positing it today if I'm not constantly interrupted by my family or other weird things, like getting sucked into my lap top while watching the Sweeney Todd movie. TTFN!**


	37. Learn Forgiveness and Try to Forget

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! I would've posted this A LOT sooner, but my internet took FOREVER to cooperate. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Bellatrix

* * *

It 'as been twenty years since I last set foot in this small town. The Country Store looks the same as it did the last time I saw it. It seems like such a long time ago, it does. After takin' a breath, I approach the store and enter it. The woman at the counter is ancient. She merely glances at me, lookin' a bit taken aback by me appearance. Heh, I guess everyone I've met 'ave acted th' same way. Th' white streak on th' left always draw unwanted attention.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but may I trouble you for a moment?" I ask the old woman. She looks me over with judgmental eyes before nodding. I try me best to stay polite, "I am lookin' for the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Sweeney Todd." She studies me face.

"How do you know them, missy?" She asks, sounding like a crow. I hesitate for a brief moment.

"I'm their daughter, Bellatrix Todd." The woman continues t' study me, nodding slowly.

"Yes, I remember you from when you were a teenager. You and your family moved away to California. Your parents came back about ten years ago without you. Never really asked them what became of you. They didn't seem very chatty," The woman went on. I grow impatient, but I try not to show it.

"Can you tell me where they're living?" I ask quietly.

* * *

I walk wordlessly away from the Country Store, looking straight ahead at the small grave yard on a hill. I shouldn't be surprised, really. I figured they'd be ancient like tha' hag in th' store, but I never would've thought they'd be dead. Sighing, I make my way down the road to the grave yard. There aren't many graves, so it should be easy for me to find them. After a few minutes, I find them, side by side. I stand there fer, god knows, how long before I kneel down before th' two graves. Mother died first, according to the words on th' grave. Me heart sinks slightly when I see that she only died two months ago. I look at me father's grave t' see tha' 'e died a couple weeks after mum. I wos too late. Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. I look at me mum's grave first.

"Mum, it's been a while. Th' last time we saw each other wosn't on good terms. I was furious at yeh both," I take a breath, "Over me absence, I researched the men yeh killed. You were right about them not bein' innocent blokes. Tha' doesn't mean wot th' two of yeh did wos right, though," The wind blows around me softly. I look on as th' sun light dances on me mum's grave, "I understand, now, why you an' dad did wot yeh did. I came here to forgive you and father," I find meself smiling bitterly, "Of course, I wanted to tell yeh without you bein' dead and all, but I know you can hear me." I then look at father's grave, pulling out an old but beautiful silver razor. I unfold it an' watch it as th' sunlight dances on th' blade.

"Here's yer old razor back, dad. I could've sold it, but I didn't," I begin to dig a hole at the foot of the grave stone, "Thought ye'd want it back." When I'm satisfied with th' deepness of th' hole, I put th' razor inside and properly bury it. I then stand up an' stare at th' graves at me feet.

"I've been searchin' for yeh for five years," I say to me parents, "I should've 'ad my epiphany sooner," I add sadly. It's then that I turn and leave th' grave yard.

....

Th' train t' Boston was a thoughtful trip fer me. Since I 'ad left me parents, I had become bitter an' tormented, filled with confusion, anger, and loss. Now, I feel at ease. Th' best thing fer a person is t' let it all go an' to forgive. I'll never agree with wot me parents did, but I understand, now. I wish, though, tha' I wosn't so stubborn about seekin' them out. Well, wot's done is done, I suppose. Now tha' me relentless soul is at ease, perhaps I will seek out the things in life tha' I had recently ignored an' denied. Maybe I'll 'ave a family, now, seein' me own family is now dead. Life 'as been rather lonely, an' I don't want t' be alone for th' rest of me life. Life is for th' alive, yeh know. I might as well make th' best of it.

The End

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it! The ending was kind of bitter-sweet, I guess. I know it's not the best, but I liked that I ended it this way. I want to thank all of my reviewers for putting up with me and my rants and I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Some stories, you never want to end. This one didn't seem to _want_ to end!! Well, it has ended! Ha-ha! Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
